The Great Outdoors
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Caryl AU - Carol and Daryl go camping for a week in Canada. This is a fun and humorous account of their trip. Lots of stereotypical Canadian stuff and thangs and of course... lots of smut :)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I was asked by a couple people if I was going to convert this McReedus fic into a Caryl fic as well and I definitely had plans to do so. This was probably the most fun I ever had writing a fic when I did this one so I'm more than happy to revisit it. I will make sure to continue to update Paradise regularly and hopefully this one will be updated frequently as well. Hope you enjoy! This one is quite silly :)_

 **Chapter 1**

"Camping," Carol repeated. "You want me to go camping with you?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Daryl prodded her. "Glenn is going, Andrea, Shane..."

"You mean camping… like, in a tent?" she said. Carol's disbelief came more from the fact that countless times after the incident close to 3 years ago they had all said they would never camp again. She'd camped all the time growing up. But other than those 6 weeks at the quarry during the severe floods that forced so many out of their homes to higher ground… she certainly hadn't camped for enjoyment as an adult and was not expecting to find it nearly as enjoyable as she did when she was 12, but… it wasn't like she couldn't survive a week in the wilderness. "Or do you mean glamping?" She added, with a little grin.

"Glamping? What's that?" Daryl asked. "And yes, of course I mean in a tent."

"Glamping… it's when you take all the comforts of home with you. Or camp in one of those cushy motorhomes with showers and TV and clean, dry beds, off the ground, away from the bugs…" Carol was quickly convincing herself that glamping might actually be the way to go.

"Oh God no, it's you and me and a tent Darlin'," Daryl teased.

Carol thought back to that conversation. When Daryl had said it was just him and her he was only kidding at the time. The plan was for at least 5 of them to go. But one by one they all backed out for one reason or another until it was down to three of them. And just that morning Daryl got a call from Glenn backing out too. It really didn't surprise her. The group of them who had lived together at the quarry had all remained close. It had been a tumultuous month and a half until they were finally allowed to return to their homes… or what was left of them. Three times they heard the evacuation zone was reopening, only to have another ridiculous rainfall putting them back to square one. The amount of time they spent stuck in tents and campers while rain poured down on them… it was enough to drive anyone mad. And they all swore off roughing it - for life.

Carol had still been with Ed when they lived at the quarry. She knew she had that experience and the new friends she made to thank for finally getting away from him. After an argument that led to Ed hitting her, only to be pummeled by Shane moments later, Ed had left as soon as he could and he tried force her and Sophia to come with him, but their new friends protected them and they stayed.

Carol had planned on taking Sophia to a shelter, assuming Ed was likely back at their home, but Lori and Rick insisted that her and Sophia move in with them until they got back on their feet. Lori helped Carol get a lawyer and file for divorce and Rick made them all feel safe - something Carol hadn't felt in years. Slowly but surely she was able to turn things around. She found a job and eventually bought a house in the same area as Rick and Lori so Sophia could continue to go to school with Carl. Her divorce was finalized and other than in court she never saw Ed again.

Carol and Sophia were finally happy. Lori was one of her closest friends, but she wasn't her best friend - that was Daryl. He'd been by her side through everything and he was head over heels for Sophia. She had Daryl wrapped around her little finger and Carol loved seeing the two of them together.

"We could just cancel the trip," Carol spoke into her phone.

"What? No way. I still want to go. I've been looking forward to gettin' away from the craziness. Don't back out on me, please?" Daryl was begging her.

Carol sighed. "Fine, if you really still want to go, I'll go." She was packed anyway and Carol had already dropped Sophia off at Lori's for the week. Daryl still hadn't told her exactly where they were going, just that it was a long drive and they would likely have to stay in a motel at least one night on the way.

"Great," he replied enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night after work and we'll hit the road."

Carol was determined to sleep well that night and she did. When she woke to the alarm she took an extra-long shower, enjoying the hot water she might only get once or twice more when they stayed at a hotel. "Goodbye sweet bed," Carol said dramatically, patting her bed lovingly.

She spent the day enjoying TV and the AC, then around 7PM she picked up the fully stuffed backpack she'd purchased for the trip and slung it on her back, then tucked her sleeping bag under the other arm and somehow managed to pick up her purse. Daryl assured her he would have everything else they needed.

When Daryl arrived and she saw his Jeep 4x4 in her driveway her jaw dropped in shock. It was fully loaded and there was a canoe strapped to the top. "What the fuck?" she whispered, walking up to the SUV with her things. "Why is there a canoe on the top of your Jeep?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"How else do you think we're going to get to our campsite?" Daryl asked with a grin.

"Drive there… in the Jeep," Carol shot back, putting her back pack in the only empty spot left, which was the back seat.

Daryl seemed to be enjoying himself. "The Jeep doesn't drive well in the water."

"Huh?" Carol was confused.

"The campsite is on an island," Daryl finally explained. "I basically rented an island for a week. We have to canoe to it."

Carol jumped into the front seat with her purse. "And where exactly is this magical island paradise?"

"Oh I didn't say anything about paradise… this is hard core camping..." Carol shot him a look, since he still hadn't answered her question. "Canada," Daryl said, pulling out into traffic.

"Canada? We're going to Canada? You couldn't find a single campsite in this vast country of ours?" Carol said, waving her hand. Luckily she always carried her passport in her purse or they wouldn't be able to cross the border.

"My buddy told me about this place way North of Toronto where you can rent islands. I thought it sounded like a great idea so we have complete privacy," Daryl explained. "I've never stayed up in the Muskokas before but I've heard it's beautiful up there. You'll love it."

"I've heard they have a lot of bugs in Canada," Carol grumbled. "Black flies, mosquitos…"

"Good thing I brought 2 cans of bug spray," Daryl said, shooting her a smile. "What do you have against Canada, anyway? Ain't they like the nicest people on the planet?"

"I know, I know," Carol sighed. "I guess I just wasn't expecting this camping trip to take us out of the country, that's all."

"Well it's not like we're going to Iceland or something, just north of the border," Daryl laughed. "Besides, when I found out it was just the two of us going I planned something fun for tomorrow tonight. We'll take turns and just drive through tonight, and be in Toronto tomorrow afternoon."

"Fun?" Carol echoed. "I'm not sure your idea and my idea of fun are quite the same Daryl."

"Loosen up Pumpkin, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Oh fuck, it's gonna be something crazy, something completely insane…" Carol was only slightly panicked. She was actually very curious about the adventure he'd planned for them. But Daryl loved to hunt and fish and do manly stuff and things… So she couldn't even wager a guess as to what he might find fun and adventurous.

"You're not afraid of heights, right?" Daryl asked.

Carol's heart started to pound. She really wasn't afraid of heights, but there was no way she was about to bungee jump or skydive. "Well, not really… as long as I'm safe and secure…"

"Oh you'll be harnessed, don't worry," Daryl said. "Open the glovebox, there's a pamphlet."

Carol was almost afraid to look, but she focused on the shiny tri-fold in her hand and started to read. "EdgeWalk is Toronto's tallest urban adventure and the world's highest full circle hands-free walk." She looked at Daryl, faced forward, driving. "You're shitting me right?" He simply shook his head. As terrifying as the pictures looked, she had to admit it was likely a once in a lifetime thing, neither of them would forget. Carol was pretty sure there were going to be a lot of things about this trip she was never going to forget. A walk around the outside of the CN tower, followed by a week of camping on a private island. In a tent. With bugs. What on earth have I got myself into? Carol wondered, gazing out the passenger window as the bright August sun was just disappearing on the horizon. She smiled, looking forward to the adventures to come.

 **CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL - CARYL**

"Oh my God, that was incredible," Carol exclaimed as they rode down the elevator at the CN Tower after completing the Edge Walk.

When they arrived over an hour earlier, there was no one around and Carol thought they were too late, but it turned out Daryl had booked a late evening session after the tower was closed to the public. So it was just the two of them and the instructor/guide.

Carol was terrified at first and almost backed out 3 times before Daryl and the instructor convinced her to harness up and give it a try. The air was warm when she stepped out into the night but Carol shivered. Daryl was already hooked up and bravely leaning over the edge. She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of him practically dangling over the city with only a harness, cables and some loops of metal holding him from falling.

Instead of chickening out and running back inside Carol cracked a joke, "should I update my will first?"

Daryl chuckled and she watched the gentle breeze blowing through his long hair. He looked calm and peaceful. And suddenly she wanted to join him. The next thing she knew she was by his side, leaning back over the city, trusting she wouldn't fall.

Carol reached for his hand and squeezed it, to let him know she was fine and truly enjoying the experience. It was not something she would have ever done without him. They walked slowly around the very edge of the tower, looking out at the endless lights of the biggest city in Canada. It was mesmerizing. Breathtaking. Absolutely stunning. She was glad they came at night. She was sure the only time that might have been more beautiful would be sunrise. Carol had a thing for sitting outside watching the night disappear as the sun made its first appearance.

"Wanna try leaning forward?" The guide asked them.

Leaning back was one thing, but they were about to turn around and dangle face first, staring in the direction they would fall if the cables gave way. Carol pushed the nerves away and followed the directions to get into position.

She closed her eyes until she was in place and then opened them, gasping at the sight before her. She looked over at Daryl and they shared a smile. This was an experience that was impossible to describe to someone who hadn't done it. It was something special they would always share and Carol was incredibly thankful she found the courage to be right where she was.

The hotel was a bit of a drive out of the City. As they rode along the DVP, which was busy even late at night, they relived the moment, both babbling excitedly.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I only booked one room tonight," Daryl said as they pulled up to the hotel. "I figured we were sharing a tent all week..." His voice drifted off.

"You got two beds right?" Carol asked. It was going to be weird enough sharing a tent, sleeping side by side, she wasn't ready to just jump in the same bed with him. Not that she had never thought about being in Daryl's bed. She was often very flirtatious with him. He was very sexy and she was a heterosexual woman - certain thoughts just couldn't be helped, even if he was a close friend.

"Oh fine," Daryl jokingly grumbled. "I'll ask them to change the king to two queens."

Carol entered their room and tossed her stuff on the first bed, "claimed."

Daryl laughed and threw his own backpack on the other bed, then he looked at her suggestively, "screw around?"

Carol crossed her arms, "I'll go down first." She was kidding of course.

Daryl reached for his belt, "even better."

He started to undo it and she panicked. "What… what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Huh? You're giving me head aren't you?" Daryl said, continuing to remove his pants. Carol stuttered, trying to put together a proper sentence, until finally Daryl started to laugh. It had taken so long for him to start flirting back with her that sometimes it still caught her off guard.

"Relax, I'm just switching to pajama pants, I'll leave my boxers on… unless you want me to take everything off?"

Carol rolled her eyes and dug through her bag for her own pajamas. "I'll go change in the bathroom," she said, ignoring his last comment. She pulled on the flannel pants and the matching tank top, opting to leave her bra on – for reasons. By the time she moved back out to the main room Daryl was in bed, remote in hand, the blankets covering his legs, but the top half of him was exposed. Carol tried to convince herself that the increase in her heart rate was the exertion of walking and had nothing to do with Daryl's broad shoulders, bare chest or delightfully sculpted collarbones.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" he asked as she pulled back the covers and hopped into her own bed. "There are movies for rent… or 'movies'," Daryl said, flipping to the porn collection on the menu. "Oh damn… they have some good ones… Ocean's 11 Inches, Blowjob Impossible, Free my Willy, oh oh and my personal favourite – White Men Can't Hump. Not true, by the way," he said, grinning at her.

Carol thought he was making shit up until she looked at the screen and started to giggle. The hotel had a vast collection of porn to choose from and Daryl was reading real titles. "Oh my God," she laughed. "Saturday Night Beaver? Ha, Blown in 60 Seconds. Holy fuck, okay this one is my favourite – Glad he ate her," Carol was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Like Gladiator… so funny," she snorted, which only made them both laugh harder. "Do you think the movies are as high quality as the titles?"

"Let's find out," Daryl said, selecting one and pressing the purchase option.

"You didn't?" Carol said, looking at him in shock.

"I did," Daryl said. "Get ready for How Stella got her Tube Packed."

Carol couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing again. The movie started with terrible music and even worse acting, and never got any better. They spent way too much time laughing and making fun of the actors for the movie to have any effect in the libido department. When it was finally over Carol's sides were hurting from laughing so much. "Okay, seriously, I'm still laughing at the 'mind if I smoke while you eat?' line," Carol said, barely getting the words out, before flopping back on her pillow in a fit of giggles.

"I don't think I ever got past the 'I'm your doctor Stella, and I'm gonna take your temperature with a very special thermometer'," Daryl added, mocking the horrible acting and making her laugh even harder.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?" Carol asked, once she could speak again.

"I've heard people sleep better after an orgasm," Daryl offered.

Carol felt her cheeks flush. The flirting department was usually completely controller by her, but Daryl was on a roll. "Yeah…." she said, reaching for the light as Daryl turned off the TV. "I think maybe I'll just try closing my eyes." She was used to his normal flirting, usually in response to her own but Carol noticed Daryl had really raised his game. Raised his game, she repeated the thought in her mind, which sounded far dirtier than intended.

"Well if you change your mind and need a hand… or something…" Daryl said with a yawn. "Just wake me."

"Goodnight Daryl," Carol said, smiling in the dark. She knew he would be asleep in an instant given he'd done the lion's share of the driving the night before.

"Night Carol."

She fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Sometime in the middle of the night something woke her. "Daryl? What are you doing?" she asked, feeling him climb into bed beside her. He didn't speak, simply moved closer and reached for her hand, pulling it towards his groin area, allowing her to feel his erection. Carol knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. Instead she wrapped her entire hand around his girth and squeezed lightly, feeling him throb in response. "Do you want this?" he whispered, voice low and sexy. "Yes," she breathed, feeling her entire body catch on fire at the thought of him fucking her. Daryl reached for her pants and pushed them down, with her help, as she wiggled and lifted her hips. He spun her so they were spooning and lifted her leg, then slowly eased into her. "Oh God," she cried. "Fuck that feels so good…." He pushed into her over and over and Carol sighed and moaned with each thrust.

Suddenly his voice was calling her, "Carol… Carol… wake up… It's morning…" she sat bolt upright in bed and looked around in horror. Her face was burning with memories of the very vivid dream. "What were you dreaming about?" Daryl asked. The look on his face told her he knew exactly what she'd been doing in her dream. "Sounded like you were enjoying something…"

"Fuck off," she said, throwing a pillow at him. Daryl caught it with a smile. "I'm going to shower," she said, climbing out of bed. She ignored his comment about taking a cold shower as she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and quickly made her way to the safety of solitude.

Carol had just worked up a lather of shampoo in her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She peeked her head out, hiding behind the curtain and as expected Daryl had just walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Brushing my teeth," Daryl replied. He had showered before waking her up.

"But I'm showering," she hissed.

"You're behind a curtain, I can't see anything." Carol watched him put a glob of toothpaste on his brush.

"But how did you even know for sure I was in the shower yet? What if I… um… what if I had to poo first?" she said, trying to prove a point.

"I peeked in. You weren't pooping. You were in the shower, so here I am." It irritated her that he had a logical answer for everything. What's the big deal? She asked herself. He really couldn't see anything. It didn't matter, did it? Carol decided to stop acting so prudish and just finish her shower while he brushed his teeth. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and went to reach for her soap. "Dammit," Carol muttered. She peeked out again and sure enough, the soap was still sitting on the counter. She sighed, "Daryl, can you pass me my soap."

"Good thing I was here isn't it?" he said with a satisfied smirk, handing over the bar, then exiting the bathroom. Daryl was the most adorably frustrating person she had ever met. Even when he was annoying her he was still too cute to be mad at. She knew he might be the only person on the planet she could spend an entire week with that wouldn't have her praying to get home for alone time after only a couple days. When she stayed with Lori there were days she needed to take long walks, just to have her own space for a little while, but there was something about spending time with Daryl that didn't leave her needing that space.

He was packed up and waiting, playing with his cell phone, which was odd since he barely used the thing, when she finally emerged from the bathroom. "Ready?" Daryl asked once he noticed she had everything put away. Carol nodded and lifted her backpack. It was weird to be in a hotel room with a backpack instead of a suitcase. "Since we're in Canada I figured we would hit the Tim Horton's drive thru for breakfast," he said.

"Oh yum, they make great coffee I heard," Carol said, looking forward to the biggest cup she could get. They had her usual Starbucks in Ontario too, but she loved trying coffee from different places and she knew Timmies was delicious.

An extra-large black coffee and a toasted pretzel bagel with light cream cheese for her and a large iced-capp and a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese for him and they were on the way. Daryl merged onto the 401 East and after a few kilometers they turned onto the 400 to head North.

The drive to where they parked the Jeep was just over 2 hours. They climbed out and Carol looked at the lake, spotting at least 7 islands in the near vicinity. "Um, how do we know which one is ours?" she asked.

"They have numbers at the docks," Daryl said, pointing at the closest island. Carol could just make out a little sign, but had no idea what number it said. "But that one there is ours," he pointed again and she followed his gaze to an island even further away. "I studied the map. We're site number 23, it's that one."

"You're sure…" Carol said, not wanting to be skeptical because she knew he was an expert tracker, but he was a man after all.

"Yep, let's get this canoe down and get loaded up," Daryl replied, reaching for the ties to undo it. "Islands in the stream, that is what we are…" he started to sing. Carol began to untie the back strap, but couldn't help watching him. He looked so happy and carefree. Daryl could be very moody sometimes, though lately she'd noticed he was more often in a good mood than not. But there was something just a little bit different and Carol loved it.

"Um, Daryl," she said, not wanting to interrupt his serenade, but she did have an important question. "Did you, uh, take some time to consider the capacity of the canoe when you were packing?"

He stopped and looked at the tightly packed Jeep and then up at the canoe. Daryl frowned, "Well fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well sadly the first chapter didn't seem to go over well :( Let's try one more and see how it goes. It really does get better if you stick with me. But I can always scrap this one and try a different one if there's not much interest._

 **Chapter 2**

The canoe landed in the water with a thunk. "Can you just hold it while I start bringing the first load?" Daryl asked. Carol nodded and sat on the little dock, holding the edge of the canoe. There were two paddles and two lifejackets sitting beside her.

Daryl started to bring things over and gently set them in the canoe, making sure everything was balanced to avoid tipping. When the canoe was filled for the first trip Carol looked at the Jeep. They had barely made a dent. "What do you think, 4 trips? Maybe 5?" she asked as Daryl helped her up.

"I should have rented a fucking pontoon boat apparently," he said, giving her an apologetic grin.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" Carol said, putting on her lifejacket.

"I wanted to be sure my little princess would be comfy," he teased her.

"Uh, who's the princess here Dixon?" Carol shot back, tossing him a paddle. "You fully admitted you packed 3 different battery booster thingies for your phone. 3…You barely use your cell phone at home, why would you need it here? And why do you even own three of them?"

"I didn't," Daryl said, a sheepish look on his handsome face. "I bought them for the trip." Carol rolled her eyes. "What? We could have an emergency and what if both our phones died? Or what if Sophia needs you?"

"Don't even say shit like that," Carol warned. She knew Sophia would be just fine with the Grimes, but now he'd put that little hint of worry in her brain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Daryl said quickly. The look on his face told her he regretted what he'd just said. "We both know she'll be alright. I shouldn'ta said that thought. I'm an ass. I was just deflecting."

Carol nodded in agreement, gave him a little look and then moved on. She couldn't stay mad at Daryl for long anyway. "Front or back?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Daryl said. "Can you do the steering part?"

"I've canoed many times," Carol said. "I'll take the back." She climbed in effortlessly and got into position. She had her butt resting on the edge of the seat and her knees on the bottom of the canoe. She watched Daryl get in and did her best to keep the canoe steady. When he was finally seated she released the breath she was holding, expecting to tip in the launch area. "Uh, you're not going to sit on the seat are you?" Carol asked him.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" Daryl asked, turning slightly to look at her. "Ain't that what it's here for?"

"Well yes, I suppose," Carol agreed. "But trust me, it's far more stable if you kneel. We really don't want to risk tipping and get your battery chargers all wet do we?" she teased him. It was rather interesting to her that Daryl wasn't a canoer, given that he was certainly the outdoorsy type.

"Oh fine, whatever," he mumbled, changing position as the canoe tipped dangerously. "Hmm," Daryl said once he was settled.

"Hmm what?" Carol asked.

Daryl spoke over his shoulder, "Oh, just Hmm… this does feel a lot more sturdy. You're right."

"I'm what?" Carol asked, grinning. She almost wanted to pull out her phone and record the moment.

"You. Were. Right," he repeated with emphasis. "Now can you push off so we can get going Ms. Canoeing guru of fuckin' awesomeness."

Carol poked at the dock with her paddle and pushed them out into open water. It didn't take

long to paddle to their "campsite." As they got close to the dock she read the little number: 17. "That does not say 23…" she said.

"Oh, well it must be that one over there," Daryl said, pointing his paddle at the next island. After finding campsites 19, 21 and 22 they finally arrived at the right one. "It looks different than it did on the map," he said, making up a manly excuse.

"You can track a deer for 2 miles through the forest but you can't read a freaking map?" Carol sighed, steering them to the dock. "Next time I will do the navigating,"

"Did you say next time?" Daryl asked. "I'm glad you're already talking about next time."

"I may have spoken prematurely," she laughed. "The 'next time' thing will depend a lot on the next 7 days…"

The only good thing about Daryl being wrong about the location of their campsite was that their actual campsite was even closer to where the Jeep was parked. Which turned out to be a very good thing when it ended up taking them 6 trips to get everything from the Jeep to the island.

Once the canoe was unloaded from their last trip they pulled it ashore and flipped it over on the beach area. Carol looked at all the stuff - coolers, back packs, a little coleman BBQ, bags of snack foods, and more, and wondered how it had all fit into the Jeep in the first place. "I guess we can't do much until I get the tent set up," Daryl stated, picking up the large box. It was brand new, never been open and the front of the box indicated that it could sleep up to 10 people.

"Do you think you got a big enough one?" Carol asked sarcastically. She scanned the carnage again. "Never mind," she added, quickly realizing all the stuff would need a home, not just the two of them. "Do you want some help?" she offered.

"Oh no, just relax for a bit, I've got this. You can help with the interior decorating once I get the Taj Mahal set up," Daryl replied as he tore into the box and started dumping things on the ground. Carol watched him kick the instructions aside. He's going to attempt to set this up without following the directions? She wondered, feeling a smile creep onto her face. It was going to be a beautiful disaster and she was going to enjoy every second of it. "I have pitched a tent many times," Daryl added, obviously sensing her skepticism.

"I'm sure you have," Carol snorted. "But have you actually set up a real tent, ya know, one to sleep in?" Daryl just shook his head and blushed slightly at her dirty mind, knowing full well he'd set himself up for that one. "I'll just be right here if you need me," Carol said sweetly, setting up one of the camp chairs. Before sitting down she went to the biggest cooler and grabbed a can of Bud Light. She had no doubt that Daryl could set up one of those small pup tents and likely had pitched one many times like he'd said… but this monstrosity was something completely different.

As Daryl began to work Carol pulled out her cell phone and started to take pictures. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing she would snap a new photo every few minutes.

"I'm gonna make a Daryl-Dixon-tent-set-up-Wikihow," she said. "Or Wikihow-not-to," Carol added under her breath.

"I heard that," he called out, putting together another long tent pole and setting it on the ground beside him. "What the fuck's a wiki-who anyway?" he muttered. Carol didn't bother to explain.

She watched and continued to take pictures. The first steps looked correct, but when Daryl started to feed various poles through the canvas material, pausing to think after each one, Carol knew he was fucked. He was persistent though. He pushed poles through with confidence and when it was time to put them into the corners he asked her to help. She walked over and set down her beer to work. Carol knew with the first one that he'd messed them up, but she just continued to help him until they had a free standing tent, or something that resembled a tent.

Carol cocked her head to the side and looked at the tilted, oddly shaped mess that was supposed to be their home. "That doesn't look right," she said, picking up her can and taking another sip of her beer.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Daryl grumbled, flicking his eyes in her direction, glaring slightly. "I guess we take it apart and I'll try again."

"With the instructions this time?" Carol piped up.

Daryl sighed, "But I've never used them before and it's always worked."

Carol picked them up and started to read while Daryl repeated, 'did that' and 'check' over and over again. The control freak inside her wanted to just take over and finish setting up the tent herself, but Carol decided she would allow him to keep his manly dignity and just 'help' so he would feel like he'd done it pretty much all himself. She was somewhat stroking his damaged ego, but she'd had close to an hour of entertainment already, so she was okay with it.

With the instructions they had the tent up in less than half an hour. Daryl pegged the corners and stepped back to examine 'his' handiwork. "A thing of beauty," he commented with a smile. "Now bring me a beer while you decorate the house Woman," Daryl said, already prepared to duck from whatever Carol was going to throw in his direction. Luckily she knew he was joking, but still handed him a beer, only because she was standing beside the cooler. They finished their drinks and unzipped the tent to start organizing the inside.

It was massive, but by the time they got everything in Carol realized it would be just about right. "So I only brought one air mattress," Daryl said. "But it's a king," he added quickly. "And we have our own sleeping bags…" his voice trailed off and Carol watched him scan the inside of the tent and then peek outside. "It appears I did forget something," Daryl said, looking at her, blinking innocently.

"You forgot your fucking sleeping bag?" Carol said, hand on her hip. "You better not have done that on purpose," she warned.

"Don't be silly, I would never even consider that… Okay, I might have considered it," he admitted with his usual blush. "But I swear, I didn't actually do it on purpose," Daryl said, holding his hands up. "It's fine, I probably won't need one anyway, I'll just wear a sweatshirt to bed."

"What else did you forget?" Carol said, almost afraid to ask.

"Toilet paper," Daryl said with a straight face.

"What?" Carol squealed. It was bad enough that she was going to have to do her business in the woods. He better have fucking toilet paper or she was canoeing to the Jeep and driving back to the real world.

"You should see the look on your face," Daryl snickered. Carol was instantly relieved to find out he was joking, but he deserved to be playfully abused for teasing her, so she punched his arm. "Ouch," he whined, rubbing his arm.

Her hand was stinging, she had hit him harder than she intended. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…." The look on his face told her Daryl was teasing her yet again so she took another swing. Daryl caught her wrist before it made contact and pulled it up around his neck, slipping his free hand around her waist. He held her firmly against him and Carol couldn't have moved if she wanted to. She held her breath and met his gaze. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, all the edge gone from her voice.

"Apologizing," Daryl whispered back in response, before planting a warm kiss on her cheek.

Carol resisted the urge to turn her face so their lips would be almost touching. Instead she continued to hold her breath, until he pulled back a bit. Carol realized her heart was pounding and flashes of her dream the night before replayed in her mind. She couldn't deny she was attracted to Daryl, but she could try to hide it. It wasn't often he was affectionate like that, those moments were most often initiated by her, which made it all the more intriguing.

"I will accept your apology if you make our bed," Carol said, gently twisting to escape his embrace and allow herself to breathe.

"Our bed," Daryl repeated in thought. Carol ignored him yet again and stepped outside for fresh air.

By mid-afternoon they had the tent and the rest of their campsite all set up and could finally relax for a bit. "I'm just gonna take a picture of the lake and text it to Glenn… so he can see what he's missing," Daryl said, pulling out his phone. "What the hell?" he said, walking quickly towards the lake, away from the trees. "No fucking way," he whined. Carol bit her lip to keep from laughing as he held his phone up to the sky. She noticed hours ago that they had no cell signal, but didn't mention it at the time. She was glad, because this scene was far more entertaining. Daryl ran out to the end of the dock. "For fuck sakes," he growled, stomping his foot like a child.

"What's wrong?" Carol said innocently. She really couldn't have predicted he would be so distraught but she was enjoying it thoroughly. For someone who normally hated cell phones he was sure upset. It was strange, yet still hilarious.

"Curse this fucking country and its terrible cell service…" He looked at her, face twisted as if he'd been shot. "I have no signal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Aww, come on, bring it in," Carol said, waving Daryl over for a hug. He slipped into her open arms and laid his head on her shoulder with a theatrical sigh. "There, there," she said, patting his back gently. "Hey, on the bright side you can still play Candy Crush and we have 3 chargers ready to go."

"Yeah, until I beat the levels and can't ask anyone for a ticket," Daryl whined. Candy crush was about the only thing he ever used his phone for anyway, other than the rare text or two.

"Oh Muffin, it's gonna be okay. We'll find other things to do," Carol said, petting his hair like a child.

Daryl perked up, "Other things? What other things?" He was looking at her with keen interest.

Carol's stomach growled. She knew her answer wasn't going to be the one Daryl was hoping for, but she smiled at him anyway, and paused dramatically. "We haven't had a thing to eat since that bagel this morning, I'm starving." She linked her arm through his, "come on Chef Dixon, what are you making me for supper?" It was long past lunch by then, and Carol suspected if she took out her phone and looked at the time she would find it was actually getting on past supper time as well.

"Oh, supper, right…." Daryl said, walking to the area they had set up as their temporary 'kitchen.' "I am kinda hungry now that you mention it." He opened the cooler with the food and peeked inside. "I'm not so sure you want me to cook, but I can try," he offered, pulling out hotdogs. "It won't be anything gourmet this week, that's for sure," Daryl said, tossing the wieners up and catching them.

"We can cook together," Carol said, starting up the Coleman stove he'd brought. It was just like cooking on a BBQ really, but smaller. They made food and sat down in their camp chairs to eat. "I can see already this week is not going to be good for my figure," Carol sighed, looking at the hotdog on her plate with Pringles chips on the side.

"I'm sure we can find ways to burn those calories," Daryl replied, taking a huge bite of his hotdog. Carol gave him a look, sensing he was turning up the flirting again. "What? Like hiking and canoeing and swimming and stuff," he added. The sparkle in his blue eyes and hit of pink in his cheeks told Carol that was not what he was thinking about at all. He wasn't wearing sunglasses, so it was nice to be able to see his eyes and get a little glimpse into his mind. Daryl was really trying hard to flirt back and he was getting better at even though she could tell it didn't come naturally for him.

By the time they had finished their food the sun was setting fast, daylight almost gone. With darkness approaching along came the bugs. "Fuck," Carol said, slapping her arm and squishing a mosquito. "I hate bugs," she whined. Daryl tossed her a can of Deep Woods and she quickly sprayed her entire body. But she swore it did nothing but attract more bugs. She swatted at her arms and legs over and over again and wanted to scream. "This place is infested," Carol grumbled.

"Maybe if we light a fire it will help," Daryl suggested. He started gathering twigs and branches from the surrounding woods and putting them in the fire pit someone previous had constructed. "If there's one thing I can do it's light a fire," Daryl said, tossing a match onto the wood and fanning the flames. You got that right, Carol though, going back once again to her dream and the burning sensation she felt inside when he touched her. She had no doubt the real thing would feel any less sizzling. This is not the time to be thinking about that, Carol scolded herself. They would be sleeping side by side for the next 6 nights. She couldn't have a dream like that again with him so close.

Daryl took a seat on the ground near the fire. Carol looked at the camp chair, but shrugged and walked over, taking a seat beside him. She groaned as she sat. Her shoulders were killing her from canoeing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I haven't canoed in a long time, shoulders and arms are kinda sore," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"C'mere," Daryl said, shifting to allow her to sit in front of him. Carol hesitated for a second. It's not like he'd never given her a massage before. He did it all the time, but there were usually people around, it was always so innocent. She slid over and positioned herself between his legs. The second his hands touched her shoulders Carol melted. It felt so good. She sighed and relaxed her muscles to let him work his magic.

"God that feels so good," she moaned, leaning her neck forward and closing her eyes. Carol could feel the heat from the fire on her face, but it was intensified by Daryl touching her. All these feelings he was bringing out in her were a bit nerve wracking. It had to be because they were alone, Carol decided. But it wasn't just that. They had been alone many times and she hadn't wanted to jump his bones like she did in that moment. It must be the flirting, she decided next. But she flirted with him all the time, though his response was usually quite different than it had been the past couple days. Carol began to wonder if he was serious with any of his comments. Did he really want to fuck her? Or was he just finally teasing her back like she had him for years? They were really good friends and as much as some may have suspected it, they had never crossed the line before. "Feel any better?" Daryl asked, breaking the spell and bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yes," Carol stammered.

She went to move but Daryl stopped her. He spoke shyly, "just stay." He wrapped his arms around her. "Lean back on me, mosquitos hate me for some reason. Might help." Carol leaned back against his hard chest and relaxed in Daryl's arms. It was nice to be held by someone, very comforting whether she needed comfort or not.

They stared into the fire, enjoying the warmth. It got rather chilly after the sun went down, even though the days were hot and muggy. The fact they had been sweating half the day paddling the canoe made it seem even chillier. Carol was sure she had a sunburn, even though she'd put sunscreen on three times. They stayed there in each other's arms until the fire burned low and started to go out. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas," Carol said, standing up.

She went into the tent and quickly changed into a warm pair of jammies. So much for wearing the summer ones, she thought. Carol had expected the mugginess to last through the night like it often did in Georgia, forgetting how much further North they would be.

As she was getting her sleeping bag organized Daryl joined her in the tent. "Do you want me to just unzip my sleeping bag?" Carol asked him. "We can share, it's not a big deal."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just sleep in this," Daryl said, pointing to the track pants and hoodie he had put on when it got cooler out.

Carol climbed into her sleeping bag and zipped herself in. She felt the mattress bounce as Daryl joined her in bed, way over on the other side. It seemed far away after they had been so close all evening by the fire. But she knew it was best to have that distance between them.

Carol was just about asleep when she heard a buzz around her head. She swatted and settled in to sleep again but it returned. "Fuck," she growled, sitting up, waiting for the buzz again. She heard it by her ear and smacked, hitting herself in the side of the head. "Ouch," Carol hissed.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked groggily. "You're bouncing the mattress. Feels like I'm at the rodeo or something."

"There's a mosquito in here. I'm trying to kill it," Carol whispered, as if the mosquito might hear her. It buzzed again and she flailed her hands around her head trying to hit it. "Little bastard," she grumbled. Her hand had connected with something and Carol waited, hoping she had killed it.

"Just go to sleep," Daryl moaned. "There could be lots of mosquitos in here."

"There's not," Carol said confidently. "There's just this one little fucker and I think I got…. Oh you piece of shit," she seethed angrily, hearing the buzz again. "That's it, I'm turning on the light," Carol said, unzipping her sleeping bag enough to reach for the battery powered lantern.

Daryl groaned and rolled over, hiding his face from the light. Carol waited for her eyes to adjust and started scanning the tent for her nemesis. "Got ya," she said, spotting the bug, flying around. Carol lunged and tried to squish it between her hands, but missed. "For fuck sakes…." She scanned the tent again and saw it, but had to climb completely out of her sleeping back to reach it. She lunged for a second time and felt the bug splat between her hands. Her legs bumped into Daryl as she attacked and she ended up landing on him with a thud.

"Ooooffff," Daryl grunted. "What the hell?" He rolled and Carol was lying on top of him.

"Hi," she said, with a sheepish grin. Carol held up her hand to display the flattened bug. "I got it," she said triumphantly. Daryl just shook his head. In the moment of silence that followed Carol tried to ignore the fact that her shirt was drooping and Daryl could likely see right down the front of it. And the fact that she was pretty much straddling him at the groin area. When she saw his eyes wander she scrambled off him and got back into her sleeping bag. "Sorry, but that had to be done." She sighed at the peace and quiet.

"Good night Rambo," Daryl muttered after Carol turned off the light again.

Before Carol could even respond she heard a noise again. It wasn't a mosquito this time though, it was something else, something outside. "No, no, no," she moaned. It was a cricket. Carol hated the sound they made. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the annoying squeak, squeak, squeak.

"What now?" Daryl sighed.

"Can't you hear that?" Carol wailed. "I hate crickets. I hate them so much. They are the worst bugs ever."

"Geez, I thought mosquitos were the worst," Daryl said, rolling to face her. "Can you just ignore it and get some sleep? You're acting really girly right now."

"I'm not being girly," Carol huffed.

"Just go to sleep," Daryl insisted.

Carol tried to relax but the squeaking started up again. She lifted her arms and banged them back down on the air mattress with a thud, bouncing the entire thing, then sat up, crossed her arms and full on pouted. She really was tired. It had been an exhausting day getting everything set up. She just wanted to sleep. That's all.

Daryl sat up too. She couldn't see much more than his shadow, but she felt the mattress move as he shifted. The next thing Carol knew his lips were on hers and they were kissing. Her mind was screaming and she knew her eyes were likely wide open, but they closed as she gave in and kissed him back. His lips were warm and so was the hand he placed on her neck. He brushed her lips and drew back several times. Each time they lost contact Carol wanted to pull him right back in and was relieved the instant he returned. Instinctively she parted her lips and flicked her tongue out, delighted when Daryl's was there to meet hers. His fingers were threaded through the tiny curls at the back of her neck and it made Carol wish she still had longer hair and he could bury both fists in her thick mane. She gasped as his tongue probed deeper into her mouth and she felt things stirring inside her that hadn't been alive for a while. When her mind started to explore the option of ripping off his clothes Carol forced herself to pull away. "What? What was that?" she asked, licking at the excess moisture on her lips.

"A distraction," Daryl said, releasing her. "Bet you forgot all about the cricket didn't you?"

Carol didn't answer as she lay back down in bed. Even when the cricket started to chirp again all she could think about was the feel of his lips and how much she had enjoyed the kiss. And how badly she wanted it to happen again. Carol nodded off to dirty thoughts of him, the squeak of the cricket and Daryl's gentle snores.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: To the anon reviewer from this morning - I removed your review not because I can't handle negative feedback but because it's up to me to decide why I write. And I don't like to be judged because I don't write for myself. If you want to discuss things further I would be very happy to chat through DM :)_

 _You also mentioned Daryl being OOC and that I need to do more than just change Norman to Daryl. Maybe others are wondering about that as well, so let me explain. If you pay close attention you will see little hints here and there that I have included. And if you keep reading you'll find that I do actually have a plan for his seemingly out of character behavior. I suppose OOC is really a personal judgement call but I do try to always keep Daryl in character. So perhaps if you read to the end you'll see that I have plans which have already been set in place in the first 3 chapters. Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 4**

Carol woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping at the crack of dawn. She groaned and put her pillow over her head to try and block the perky noises. They seemed so happy at fucking 6am or whatever it was. She was used to getting up early for work, but that was different. She left for work excited. Deliriously excited. For so long she hasn't been allowed the freedom to get out in the workforce so she was incredibly appreciative of being there. She loved her job and it was worth getting up before the sun. But this was a vacation and Carol wanted to wake up when her body was ready, not from nature's alarm.

She groaned again and woke up Daryl. "Huh, what… another bug? Just go to sleep…" he mumbled, rolling over.

"It's not a bug this time," she said. "It's birds. Fucking chirpy, happy, stupid birds."

He turned towards her with a grin, "do you always wake up this perky? A regular Mary fucking Poppins aren't you?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Carol threatened, but it lacked any malice. Daryl rolled onto his back and stretched and she couldn't help but notice the huge tent in his joggers. "Oh," she exclaimed, blushing immediately when Daryl realized what she was looking at.

It clearly embarrassed him and he blushed slightly but continued to grin at her and didn't attempt to hide what she'd already seen. "Morning wood," he shrugged. "You wanna…" He started. Daryl started laughing at the look on her face. It was somewhere between shock and horror, but if he only knew the truth... they would be fucking already. But it was also that Daryl was acting so flirty. There was something strange going on that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Was he messing with her? And if he was… why?

"I have to pee." It wasn't the ideal response, but it was the first thing that came to mind and it got her out of the tent. It was also true, she really did have to go. I couldn't have fucked him anyway, Carol thought, the second she stood up and realized just how badly she had to pee. Why the hell am I even considering it? She wondered. He was obviously kidding. She blushed again, picturing just how endowed he'd appeared to be. Carol had a sneaky suspicion there was a lot hiding under those pants.

She wandered a ways into the woods and found a spot to do her business. Carol squatted and peed, then wiped with the toilet paper she had brought. She had also brought a bottle of hand sanitizer and used a bit, then tucked it back in her pajama pants pocket. She started to wander back towards the tent, hoping he'd got control of things in his underwear, when something on the ground caught her eyes. Carol froze and stared down at a small snake completely blocking her path. Panic set in immediately and she couldn't move. But her voice still worked. "DARYL," she shrieked as loud as she could. "Help." When he didn't appear instantly she yelled again, "Daryl, please hurry."

Finally he appeared before her, wearing only sandals and underwear, breathing heavy from running. "What? Are you okay?" Daryl said, continuing to approach.

"No, look," she hissed, pointing a shaky finger at the ground in front of her. "Get it, please. Get rid of it."

"Oh shit," Daryl said, stopping dead in his tracks. "It's a snake. What are we going to do?" he asked, looking at Carol with the same terror that was in her own eyes. "Can't you just pick it up and fling it somewhere?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" Daryl said. "I ain't touching that thing. What if it's poisonous? I'll shoot those fuckers, but I ain't touching it."

"It's not," Carol huffed. "It's just a plain old grass snake… I think…" Since when was Daryl afraid of any critter out in the wilderness?

"They might have different snakes up here," Daryl shot back. "Maybe it's a Canadian Viper or something."

"You're making shit up, there's no such thing as a Canadian Viper," Carol replied in a hushed whisper. "Now grow a pair and get rid of the damn thing. Please?" She added the 'please' at the end incase he was thinking of deserting her. "You're being a big pansy," she added.

He glared at her. "I got bit once as a kid okay?" He hissed. She immediately felt bad, but didn't respond. "Maybe if I poke it with a stick," Daryl was thinking out loud.

Carol shook her head, "No,no, no, you can't poke it, what if it slithers over here after me?"

"Jump over it and run," he suggested.

"For Christ sakes Daryl, can't you just grab its tail and whip it into the woods?" she pleaded. She knew she was being selfish and unsympathetic but she was scared and hated snakes so much.

"Fine," he grumbled, approaching the snake slowly. Carol watched as Daryl reached for the tail and pulled his hand back several times, chickening out.

"Didn't you bring a big gross snake back that everyone refused to eat at the quarry one night?" she asked.

"It was dead, jackass," Daryl whispered. "I shot it from 20 feet away."

"Oh… well just pretend that one is dead too," she suggested.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. Daryl reached out again and just as he was about to grab the snake started to slither away. He jumped and screamed like a girl. Carol started to giggle. "Fuck off Princess, I just saved your life," he said, standing up.

"Oh my God," Carol snorted. "But you screamed… like… a… 5 year old…." Daryl glared at her until she calmed down. "And why are you in your underwear?"

"I was trying to get dressed when your piercing voice echoed across the entire lake," he replied. "I thought someone was trying to kill you, so I came running."

"Oh, well I'm fine now," she smiled. "You can go finish getting your clothes on." Carol followed him back into the tent.

"I have a better idea," Daryl said, digging a towel out of his bag. "Why don't we go bath before breakfast?" He reached for the waistband of his underwear. "Might want to turn around and close your eyes," he suggested. Carol turned her back to him. "Okay," he said, a second later. When she turned around he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Daryl picked up a bar of soap and his shampoo. "Get undressed and come join me," he suggested. She must have had a strange look on her face because Daryl rolled his eyes and continued. "The lake's the only bath tub we've got. Once we're in the water you ain't gonna see a thing. I'll close my eyes while you get in, no big deal."

Without waiting for her response he left. After sweating so much the day before Carol really did want to get cleaned up. But both of them, naked, in the lake… What the fuck is going on? She wondered. Am I really going to skinny dip with Daryl? It became apparent that she was as Carol started to peel off her clothes. Completely naked she wrapped a large towel around her body and took a deep breath. This was a terrible idea. Or a brilliant idea. She honestly wasn't sure. She knew Daryl was bathing for her benefit. Being sweaty and dirty had never bothered him much, but seeing as how they were sharing a tent and he knew she would throw his ass in the lake herself if he smelled - he must have decided to be proactive.

Daryl was chest deep in the lake when she arrived at the little beach area. "Come in, the water is actually quite warm," he called out. Daryl turned away from her and Carol recognized it as her cue to enter without him seeing her. She quickly dropped her towel with his and stepped into the water. Daryl was right, it was very warm. She continued in until she was deep enough to sink under to her shoulders.

"Mmm, this is lovely," Carol sighed, letting him know he could turn around. They spent the next few minutes lathering up their hair and dunking under the water to rinse it off. Carol looked at the cloud of suds on the top of the water, shaking the water droplets from her short hair. It took her back to when she was a child, camping with her family. This was exactly how they would all bathe and she used to love it so much. The memories were ones she would cherish her entire life.

Daryl was studying her. "You look really happy," he commented.

She nodded and returned the smile that was on his face. "I am."

Daryl was lathering his arms and chest with the bar of soap when it slipped from his hands and plunked into the water. "Shit," he muttered, diving under to retrieve it. As he dove down Carol caught a quick glimpse of his ass and shivered. Fuck, she ached to see all of him. To see him and touch him… Her daydream was interrupted by something grabbing her ankle. Carol shrieked, but quickly realized it was him, teasing her. When he popped up he was directly in front of her, their bodies only inches apart. When she took a deep breath she felt her nipples graze his chest. "Hi," he said, with a lop-sided grin.

"Hey," Carol whispered. It was all she could get out as the desire to hold her breath, with Daryl so close, overwhelmed her.

"Did you like it last night?" he asked, in a voice she had heard before. It was his very familiar tone - a little bit shy, awkward even, and perhaps a tiny bit of fear. "When I kissed you, did you like it?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. She knew it had taken a lot for him to find the nerve to ask her that so she had to be honest. She was unable to meet his eyes at first. But when she finally looked up, the way he was looking back at her made her heart thud. His wet hand touched her cheek and Daryl leaned in, covering her mouth with his. His lips were damp and cool, but when he opened his mouth and their tongues met he was warm and inviting. Carol had to admit he was one hell of a kisser. As many times as she'd thought about it… she couldn't quite decide what it would be like to kiss him - now she knew and it was amazing.

She felt his hand on her shoulder first, but Daryl slowly moved it down her arm and then rested it on her bare hip, somewhere under the water. As he delved his tongue deeper he squeezed her gently and pulled her body against his. Carol had actually forgot they were naked until she felt her boobs pressing against his chest and something… something hard pushing into her hip, that was definitely not part of his hand.

Just as his hand slid around to cup her ass a loud noise startled them and Daryl pulled away. They both ducked back into the water as a motor boat came flying around the corner of their island and roared past. "Holy shit," Carol exclaimed, her heart beating even fast than it was moments ago. She looked at him. The spell was broken and an awkward silence hung between them. "I guess we should probably get out now huh?" she said, ending the quiet.

"Uh, yeah," Daryl cleared his throat. "Guess so." He turned his back while she got out and wrapped up in her towel.

"All clear," Carol called out, wandering towards the tent in a daze. The same thought kept returning to her mind, over and over. What the fuck is going on? She wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just want to take a moment to apologize for my AN a couple chapters ago where I brought up the low read count on this fic. If I offended anyone - you have my sincere apologies. I'm always willing to admit when I'm wrong and that was done in poor taste. I won't make excuses, but if anyone wants more details feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to explain. I appreciate the support, very much. Thank you and Enjoy!_

Daryl gave her enough time to get dressed before he arrived at the tent. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm dressed," she said. She had opted for a swim suit and a long cover up that tied on the side. After breakfast she planned on getting comfy in the sun with a good book. She couldn't remember which books she had selected from the pile she had gathered at home, but they had all come highly recommended by friends.

Carol was hoping that a few hours of reading might be just the distraction she needed to put the little bathing incident out of her mind. It was consuming her to the point where she burnt their eggs and had to start over, and dropped the cup of juice she poured. It wasn't like her at all. She was always calm, collected, and there wasn't much that got to her.

It was even more stressful when Daryl noticed. "What has got into you?" he asked, looking at her strangely. He picked up the plastic cup she dropped and added it to the bag of garbage they had started. He grabbed a new red solo cup and poured her more juice. She took it from his hand, feeling electricity course through her with the touch of their fingers. "You could just join me," he said, pulling out a can of beer and cracking it.

"Jesus Daryl, it's like 9 AM. Beer with breakfast?" she scoffed.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere," he joked, taking a drink. "Hmm, we are gonna have to go somewhere later and get more ice I think. Beer's getting a bit warm."

"Where can we get ice?" Carol asked.

"There's that little town a few miles back. We could go around supper time and grab a bite to eat while we are out? If you want?" he suggested.

Carol knew they had plenty of food but one meal out, since they were already going to town, wouldn't hurt. "Sure," she replied after she finished chewing her scrambled eggs. Daryl took another drink and then spoke, "I know ya don't mind beer, but maybe we can pick up some coolers or something you'd like better and a bottle of something strong… a good Canadian whiskey maybe?"

"I don't remember seeing a grocery store…" Carol replied, picture the little town they had drove through.

"Oh you can't buy liquor at the grocery store here," Daryl said, grinning. "I read online that they got an entire fucking store that's all booze. It's the LLBO or something like that."

"Sounds kinda heavenly," Carol joked.

"Oh it is. They have these big walk in coolers filled with beer and aisles and aisles of wine, spirits, and every kind of liquor you can imagine," Daryl said excitedly. "Oh and some days they even give samples - like fucking Sam's Club."

"Seriously?" Carol giggled. She couldn't imagine going to the grocery store in Atlanta and someone handing her a little cup of booze.

"Yep. Seriously. Other than the snakes, Ontario ain't all that bad." Carol couldn't help but snort at the memory of Daryl and the 'Canadian Viper.'

"Stop, those creatures are vile. I hope my girly scream scared him away for good or I'm gonna have to find me a crossbow while we're in town."

They chatted and laughed while they finished eating, then cleaned up the dishes together. "I'm going to grab a book and go lay on the dock to read," Carol said, closing the cooler after putting away the dreaded juice. When she turned around Daryl was standing in front of her. Directly in front of her –blocking her path. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying hard to disguise the shakiness in her voice.

Daryl didn't say a word at first. He simply reached out and pulled the tie on the side of her cover up. As it released the whole thing fell open, exposing her swim suit. Carol resisted the urge to pull the material back around her body and within seconds it was too late, as Daryl grabbed each side and pushed it down over her shoulders until it was off completely. "You cover up too much," he said finally. "You wear layers in the middle of July in Atlanta. It's hot, you don't need all that material on you." Daryl smiled and his voice softened even more. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a swimsuit. You're hot." Carol didn't miss the blush, yet again. He was being forward, flirty and almost romantic in certain moments, but he was really forcing himself to be that way. She wanted to comment… find out what was really going on… but she didn't - too afraid of what he might admit.

She refocussed. Hot. He had to say that word didn't he? Carol thought. She was hot alright – literally. Her face was burning so warm she was sure the blush was going to cover her entire body in seconds. She was wearing a tankini. Fairly modest, though it bared a bit of her stomach and the usual amount of cleavage she was comfortable with. Daryl's eyes scanned her body and despite the heat and the warmth in her face Carol shivered. She wracked her brain for a sexy or sassy reply, but the words that escaped her mouth were certainly not witty or flirty, "Oh, uh, thanks." She could still feel the brush of his hands lingering on her shoulders and she found herself staring at his lips, hoping he would kiss her again.

"I'm going to wander 'round the island for a bit. I think it's fairly small, but I'm just gonna walk to the other side and check things out," Daryl said, snapping her out of the trance.

"Okie dokie," Carol replied. Okie dokie? Who the fuck even says that? She wondered as she headed into the tent to grab a book. She was too preoccupied with the fact that she had somehow crossed the border, canoed to an island, and turned into a bumbling idiot to pay attention to what book she was choosing.

It wasn't until she was set up comfortable on the dock that Carol realized she had grabbed the worst possible option from the ones she had brought. It was a book called The Training of Tessa which was along the same lines as 50 Shades of Grey. The trilogy hadn't been a huge favorite of hers, but Carol had to admit some of the sex scenes were pretty hot. A good friend had read this particular book and suggested she try it so she had borrowed it and packed it for the trip without considering the content.

Oh well, she thought. I'm here now and comfortable, might as well just read it. So she started. Carol was lost in the book when something caught her attention. Daryl had joined her on the dock. He lay down and rested his head beside hers on the rolled up towel she was using for a pillow. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, nothing exciting," Carol lied, quickly closing the book. She had just got to a juicy part and really wanted to read more, but not with Daryl lying beside her, driving her all sorts of crazy. He turned slightly to look at her and instinctively she reached out and touched his hair, moving a piece that was falling in his face. When they first met his hair was much shorter. But for some reason he'd decided to keep it long. Either way she didn't mind - he was still handsome, but she loved seeing his eyes.

"Read to me," Daryl said taking a deep relaxing breath.

"Oh you wouldn't like this book, trust me," Carol said, slightly panicked.

"But I want you to read to me," Daryl said. "I always loved listening when you used to read Sophia bedtime stories. Your voice is so… I don't know… calming." Carol hesitated so he prodded more, reaching for the book where she set it down. "Oh, I get it…" he said with a grin, looking at the cover. "We've watched a porno together, I'm sure this can't be much worse than that. Just read, from wherever you left off."

Carol knew she wasn't going to get out of this so she inhaled deeply, opened to where she had left off and started to read:

"" _Hello Tessa" He had breathed in her ear, "I suggest you get in my car." Near paralyzed with fear she turned slowly and looked straight into intense sparkling brown eyes, flecked with green, there was no way she would deny Him, all of her life-long fantasies were coming true. They had gone to a local park, where He had run His hands over her shaking body, entwined His fingers in her hair and pulled her to His lips where they kissed deeply and passionately, her body melting further with each kiss and caress."_ Carol paused. "Is that enough?" she asked, hoping Daryl would think it was ridiculous and allow her to stop.

"Nope, keep going. This could get good…" Daryl replied as he shifted, moving his head a bit closer to hers. That meant his body was even closer to her breasts, where her nipples were embarrassingly hard. Carol wasn't sure if it was from the book or him…likely a little of both.

She continued: _"His hands were so gentle, but firm enough to know that there really was no escape. He worked over her clothed body, gradually relaxing her until He slipped His hand under her top and slid His fingers inside the lacy material of her bra, slowly releasing her right breast. Her heaving chest betrayed her fear and lust, a deep red flush creeping across her as He leaned in and sucked her nipple deep into His mouth."_

"Why are you stopping again?" Daryl said, propping up on an elbow to look at her. "Come on, read a bit more," he added, laying back down.

Carol's heart was pounding and she was feeling far too aroused, but she kept reading: _"She moaned loudly, eyes closing and arching her back to push into Him, taking her so close to the edge of climax then instinctively stopping His exploration of her body. Pulling away from her, He held her gaze, fingers once more tightly wrapped in her hair._

" _I am going to enjoy you," He uttered as she gasped to regain her composure. Every word He spoke to her was like a lightning bolt straight to her sex. Deep and powerful, she had to know more about Him whatever the cost."_

"There, that's the end of the chapter," Carol lied, quickly closing the book. "I'm gonna go get dressed now," she said, hopping up and gathering her things. She left the towel that Daryl was still laying his head on, staring up at her with an amused look. Carol took off and didn't look back, needing to get distance between them as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Quite a few chapters in now - and I just wanted to express my sincere gratitude to those still reading. Good things are coming, honest :) Thank you all for your support, now and always. You guys are amazing 3_

 **Chapter 6**

"Would you slow down," Carol grumbled, tromping through the lightly wooded area, trying to keep up with Daryl's lead. "I can't go that fast in flip flops."

He stopped to wait for her to catch up. When she arrived at his side he spoke, "you want a piggy back or something, slow poke?"

"What am I? 10?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Suit yourself," Daryl said, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her bare legs and she had no chance of escape.

"What are you doing?" she squealed as he started to walk again.

"Trying to get there before dark," he grunted. Carol squeezed her toes to make sure she didn't lose her flip flops.

"Put me down," she demanded. "I'm too heavy."

"You're kidding right?" Daryl said. "You're not heavy at all." He obviously knew they didn't have much farther to go because in less than a minute he set her down. They were directly on the other side of the island. "Look," he said, pointing up at a tree. Carol followed his gaze high into the willow tree and saw a cute little fort someone had built. "You have to come up," Daryl said, heading for the ladder, crudely made, consisting of several 2x4s nailed to the tree. "It's sturdy, I've been up already."

After the Edge Walk Carol realized her fear of lower heights had all but faded away. She climbed up right behind him . The flip flops were certainly not suited for hiking through the woods or climbing trees but she managed. When she joined Daryl on the platform she immediately realized what he wanted her to see. From the tree fort they could see out over pretty much the entire lake. It was beautiful. It was an interesting contrast to looking out over the city in Toronto. Instead of miles of buildings, roads, and city life, they could see water, islands and forest. It was peaceful and serene.

"It reminds me of those quiet mornings in the woods when I'm up in a treestand," Daryl said, sounding wistful. She knew hunting was one of his favourite things in the whole world. "I thought maybe we could come back tonight for sunset," Daryl said. "Maybe bring that bottle of whiskey I'm gonna buy?"

"I'm not sure that drinking whiskey in a tree is a smart idea," Carol laughed. "But I love the idea of watching the sunset."

"Hmm, you're probably right… but a drink or two should be fine," Daryl persisted. "We'll

make sure we climb down before we get too tipsy."

"You intending on getting me drunk tonight, Dixon?" Carol flirted. She had taken it easy on the flirting the last couple days. Daryl was doing enough for both of them anyway.

"What's a camping trip without a late night and a bottle of Rye?" He shrugged, "you'll likely drink me under the table as usual anyway." Daryl was exaggerating. Carol could certainly handle a few but she was a bit of a lightweight in comparison. But what it really came down to was that Carol could hold her liquor very well for the size of her. If it was beer Daryl could outdrink her for sure. Maybe even wine. But the hard stuff – she was with him most of the way.

"Hey look, someone else is camping over on that island," Daryl said, pointing across the way to the next small island. Carol looked and saw a man standing beside a couple lounge chairs. She wondered how they got such large chairs to their campsite, but noticed the pontoon boat parked at their dock and understood. "Oh no he's not…" Daryl said in horror. Her eyes quickly shifted back to the man, who already had his shirt off and was pushing down his shorts. "He is…" Daryl added, looking at Carol. "We might be in for a show," he said as a second figure wandered down to meet him. "What the fuck… that's not a woman… oh shit… they're…."

She started to laugh at Daryl's commentary. He went from being excited about the possibility of seeing a hetero couple going at it on the beach to being completely creeped out that it was two men. "If that was two women you would be running to find binoculars," Carol joked.

"Listen, I ain't no homophobe like my damn brother, but two guys… I just can't…" Daryl shivered. "If they're in love… more power to em, I just don't want to see it, ya know?"

Carol shrugged, "it's just sex between two consenting adults." It wasn't something she wanted to watch either, but Daryl was squirming and she was thoroughly enjoying that. "They certainly look like they're in love," Carol added. "Look at how passionately they're kissing."

"I ain't looking," Daryl said, glaring at her. "You shouldn't be looking either," he continued. "Let the boys have some privacy, Jeez Peletier."

Carol shook her head and looked away. "You're such an ass. It was perfectly fine to watch when you assumed it was a guy and girl…" She hadn't intended to watch at all, whether it was two guys, two girls, or a man and woman, but she couldn't resist pointing it out. "But now that you don't want to watch it's wrong? Hypocrite," Carol crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

Daryl smiled at her, "if there's anything worth being hypocritical about it's this."

Carol found herself smiling back. "Who knew we were going to see the moon already?" she said giggling.

"Oh God," Daryl groaned. "Let's get outta her for now." He led the way down and Carol started after him. Suddenly she heard him grunt followed by a thud. She turned and saw he'd fallen off the ladder and was lying on the ground.

"Holy shit, Daryl? Are you okay?" she called out, pausing and waiting for a response. When he didn't reply she picked up her pace and quickly made her way safely to the ground. She moved to where he was lying and dropped to her knees by his side. "Daryl? Talk to me… are you alright?"

"I don't think I'm breathing," he whispered. The sound of his voice sent relief coursing through her body. "Maybe you could try that mouth to mouth thing…" he said, clearly attempting to sound pathetic.

"Nice try. But you can't talk if you're not breathing," Carol replied.

"Oh right… well maybe you could just kiss it better than?" Daryl suggested.

She hesitated, momentarily taken back, yet again, but how forward he was being with her. It almost felt like some other personality had invaded his body in moments like this. Not that she minded the flirting - she was seriously loving it, but it was just so out of character for him to really go at it this hard. "I don't even want to know what part you'd like me to kiss better," Carol said finally, standing and offering him help up.

Daryl took her hand and stood, brushing off the leaves and twigs. "Everything hurts," he whined. "So take your pick."

Carol surprised herself by walking over and planting a kiss, full on his mouth. It wasn't romantic or intense like the others. "Better?" she asked, pulling away. Daryl must have sensed that was about all he was going to get because he nodded in response. "Good, now how about we head back so I can put some clothes on for our trip to town?" They made their way back to the other side of the island. Carol tried not to think about all the snakes that could be hiding, just ready to slither out on the path at any time. She went in the tent and changed, then emerged ready to go.

"Just gotta grab the Canadian cash I brought," Daryl explained, heading into the tent.

He came out holding a wad of bright colors. "I forgot how pretty their money is," Carol said, eying the green, purple and blue bills. There was a pink one in the mix too. "It's different now too," Daryl said, handing her a purple 10 dollar bill. "It's like plastic money or something."

"Oh, that's so weird," Carol said, rubbing the smooth bill between her fingers. "Well at least if we tip the canoe we won't have to dry the money," she laughed.

"Why do you even mention things like that?" Daryl groaned. "You're gonna jinx us for sure. I swear, if I lose my bottle of whiskey in the middle of the lake you're diving down after it."

Carol was feeling rather sassy by that point, "If the canoe tips I can guarantee you it won't be my fault. Your, ahem… skills… are severely lacking."

"Okay Pocahontas, I'll give you that. My canoeing skills might be lacking, but I make up for it in other departments," Daryl replied. He actually hadn't meant it to be sexual or flirty - just cocky. But given the spirit of the day, it made Carol blush slightly.

"Well it certainly ain't the subtlety department," Carol said under her breath.

As usual he heard her. "Nope, definitely not."

After a quick trip across the lake they pulled the canoe up on shore. "Do you think it's safe just to leave it there?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Daryl said confidently. "I mean, this is where people say sorry for saying sorry. It's not like we're leaving it downtown Atlanta where it'd be stolen, repainted, sold and strapped to the top of a woody wagon with a family of 6 singing Disney tunes on their way to Alaska." Carol giggled. Sadly, it was the truth. If you didn't lock it down in ATL it was gone.

"Wait what Disney tunes would they be singing and why are they going to Alaska?" Carol asked.

Without missing a beat Daryl sang… completely off key, "When I finally do what frozen things do in Summer." Sophia had been obsessed with Frozen for a while and like it or not… they all knew the words to every song. They climbed into the Jeep and discussed why the family needed a canoe and where they would stay on the drive to town. By the time they pulled up to the LCBO Carol was laughing so hard her sides were hurting.

She had checked out the entire store but found that Daryl was still in the whiskey section where she'd left him with a bottle of Forty Creek in one hand and a bottle of Wiser's in the other. "If I had another hand I'd be holding the Gibson's too," Daryl commented, when she approached. "How do I choose?"

Carol picked up the Gibson's and held it beside the other two bottles. With her free hand she started point at them one at a time, "Eeny meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miney mo…. Wiser's it is." She took the bottle of Forty Creek from his hand and put it back on the shelf. "Easy peasy."

"Wow am I ever glad I brought you," Daryl said sarcastically. "Good thing it wasn't a life or death decision."

"Got the job done didn't it?" Carol shot back over her shoulder as they headed for the checkout with the rye and the two different kinds of coolers she'd picked out.

They grabbed an early supper at a place called MacGregor's and headed to a convenience store for ice last thing before heading back to the campsite. 15 minutes later Carol was still sitting in the Jeep waiting when Daryl came out, practically running, jumped in the Jeep, threw the 3 bags of ice in the back and raced off. "I can see a man's definition of time is as skewed as his definition of length," Carol commented. "I'll be one minute, turns into 15, just like a few inches becomes a foot…."

"Ain't my fault," Daryl defended himself. "You know how when Canadians come to the States and people will say 'hey do you know my cousin's friend George from Toronto?' as if every Canadian in the country should know every other one?" Carol nodded with a little laugh. She couldn't remember how many times she'd heard that exact conversation and rolled her eyes every time. "Well that dude in there, he would have known George from Toronto and George's parents, kids, in laws and 5th cousin twice removed." Daryl took a deep breath. "I heard about Psycho Jack who owns the white bungalow on the corner of King and Main, Rosie who runs the Diner that we should have eaten at and Mikey that owns the pub where we did eat."

Daryl turned off the main road, heading towards the lake. "I also know that Mr. Miller is a Klepto and some well-endowed dude named Tony from some place called Montreal, who doesn't even speak French by the way, is putting the moves on Rocky's wife Lynn and there's very likely to be a bar brawl tomorrow night at the billiard hall."

"Wait, did you say billiards?" Carol perked up.

"That's all you got out of the entire conversation?" Daryl said, turning to look at her.

"Pretty much," Carol admitted. "Oh and that I might like to meet this Tony from Montreal." Daryl shook his head but smiled. "Do you think we could check out the billiard place sometime?"

"Yeah… just not tomorrow night," he replied, pulling into the same spot the Jeep had been parked. Sure enough the canoe was still there and they made it back to their campsite without incident.

The timing was perfect to gather their things, hike back across the island and get up into the tree as the sun was starting to set. Carol watched the blazing ball of fire sinking down into the horizon and felt very peaceful. The sunset was absolutely stunning and she wished she had brought her phone to take a few pictures. It wasn't until the sun was fully set that Daryl pulled out the bottle of whiskey and shot glass. "If you suggest Never Have I Ever I'm leaving you here in this tree to drink alone," Carol said, leaning back against the tree trunk behind her. The last time that game had been played was not good - not good at all.

"Not exactly…" Daryl said, pouring a shot. "We ask a question and the choice is to answer it or drink the shot. Simple." Carol narrowed her eyes and waited for his first question. "I'll start simple… who's your girl crush?" he asked.

Carol laughed. "That's easy, Lori of course." She'd always thought her friend was absolutely gorgeous - inside and out.

"Lori Grimes?" Daryl said, seemingly surprised. Carol wasn't sure who he'd been expecting her to day - maybe Andrea.

"Yep," Carol nodded. "She's gorgeous and she's the sweetest person I have ever met." She thought of her first question and started off easy as well. "Other than Rick and I who is your favourite person from the quarry group to hang out with and who is the most difficult?"

Daryl thought for a second. "Glenn for sure. He's such a great kid. Funny as hell." Carol nodded. She'd noticed Daryl and Glenn had got a lot closer over the last few weeks. "As for the most difficult… you know…" Carol bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was Shane. Poor, egotistical, misunderstood Shane. Carol knew that Daryl had tried really hard to get along with Shane in the past but they were just so incompatible and there was definitely a seething jealousy on both men's parts over their mutual admiration for Rick.

Round one and the shot was untouched. But Daryl got right into it with his second question. "Ever had a threesome?" Carol cocked her head to the side and picked up the shot glass. She looked at him with a smile and downed it. She almost felt bad because she knew it would have taken a lot of nerve on his part to ask her that.

He blushed at first but then his face changed. "I knew it," Daryl said, grinning at her. "If you've never done it you would have just answered and said no."

Carol blinked at him innocently. "I guess you'll never know for sure," she said sweetly.

Carol asked him about losing his virginity, which he answered of course, and then waited for his next question. "This one requires preparation," Daryl said, scooting closer to her. Carol's heart rate increased exponentially in relation to the distance between them. She felt his hand on her neck and knew exactly what was coming. Daryl brushed her lips gently and pulled back, capturing her bottom lip and sucking lightly. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth as Carol parted her lips in anticipation. She let him take completely control, enjoying every second of his dominance. It was like they had kissed a million times before, not just a couple. It felt smooth and natural, with none of the awkwardness that tends to happen the first few times. When he finally pulled away Carol took a deep breath to gather herself. It wasn't just the kiss that made her crazy, but the way he was pursuing her in that way. Daryl. She'd thought about this kind of thing happening between them for years and just when she was getting ready to give up - it was happening. But she had no idea why or what had changed It was baffling.

When Daryl finally asked his question it finally struck her and really sunk in that he hadn't just been casually flirting with her. It was more, she was sure of it. Daryl wanted her every bit as much as she wanted him. "Did you like that?" he asked in a shy, hushed whisper that was so sexy it made her heart flutter.

In that moment, confident his feelings were mutual, Carol decided she was going to completely change her course of action. No longer would she be somewhat shy and tentative so they weren't both flirting at the same time. The lack of uncertainty changed everything. He wanted her. And Carol was going to enjoy every second of his pursuit. Her new game plan was to drive him absolutely crazy - starting right then. Carol licked her lips, and picked up the glass. "Cheers," she said, pouring the whiskey down her throat in one quick shot.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Just a short chapter for today. But fun stuff is on the way. It's game on for the lovebirds :)_

 **Chapter 7**

By the time they decided climbing out of the tree was probably a good idea Carol had drank four shots and Daryl three. She suspected that the fact he started avoiding question was more so he could try some of the booze as opposed to him not wanting to answer the question. Carol was quite sure that Daryl would answer anything she wanted to know with very little prodding. They knew so much about each other already - very intimate secrets from their past that they had never shared with others.

"Can you try not to swan dive off the ladder this time, please?" Carol asked as they began to climb down.

"It was worth it for the kiss," Daryl replied back. "But man, my ass really does hurt. A stick jabbed right into my butt cheek." Carol smiled, half expecting him to ask her to kiss it better.

"I know a couple guys who I'm sure would be more than happy to give your ass some, uh, medical attention," Carol said, jumping off the last step onto the ground.

"You're an evil, evil woman," Daryl grumbled, shining the flashlight briefly in her face. You ain't seen nothing yet, she thought, allowing herself a private smile, once the light was out of her eyes.

A rustling in the nearby bushes caught their attention. "Fuck, what was that?" Carol asked, moving behind Daryl, further away from the noise. "Do you think there are bears here?" she whispered.

"I don't think I want to find out without my crossbow," Daryl whispered back. "Let's go." Carol was relieved when he took her hand. As tough as she'd been to survive all those years with Ed… There was no doubt about it, when it came to potentially life threatening situations in nature... she was a huge chicken. They ran through the woods, back to the other side and the security of their campsite. It was rather amusing that she suddenly felt safe being in their own space, since if there really was a bear the tent certainly wasn't going to provide much protection.

After catching their breath Carol decided to get started with her new plan. "Hey, so I'm just gonna go get ready for bed now, okay? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Oh, okay, sure," Daryl grunted. "I'll just tidy up a few things out here until you're finished."

Carol went into the tent and turned on the lamp to find her pajamas. Instead of turning it off before she started to undress she left it on, knowing full well that Daryl would be able to see her silhouette while she changed. She started by removing her hoodie, shoes, socks and pants. It really was chilly and Carol shivered standing there in her bra and underwear. For the first time since they'd been together she took off her bra to sleep. Carol dropped it to the floor and fondled herself, enjoying the feeling of freedom after removing the constraints of the bra. She arched her back and stretched, hoping she was creating a good show. She rubbed her breasts again before finally putting on her flannel top and then pants.

She opened the tent flap, "all done." Carol heard him mutter something under his breath, but she couldn't make out what exactly it was. When Daryl was inside she spoke again, "So I feel bad that you don't have a sleeping bag or a blanket. It's really cold out there tonight," Carol paused and chewed her lip as if she was really thinking things through, even though she'd planned out exactly what she was going to say. "Why don't we just share tonight?" she suggested. "I'll unzip my sleeping bag and we can just put it over both of us."

Daryl eyed her suspiciously and she had to bite hard on the inside of her cheek to not laugh. "But you might get cold if we do that," he replied, still giving her a strange look.

Carol smiled brightly. "Then it's lucky I have you to snuggle with me and keep me warm," she said.

"What are you up to?" Daryl muttered.

"What do you mean?" she feigned innocence. "It's cold out," she sighed. "I'm just trying to be nice and offer to share my blanket so you don't freeze. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay then, I'll share with you," Daryl said, his expression changing so Carol was now looking at an evil grin on his lips. He started to strip off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I don't need all these clothes on to sleep if I'm going to have a blanket tonight, now do I?" came his reply, followed by a full on, sexy smile. There's that weird confidence again, Carol thought. Daryl stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the air mattress. "You wanna tuck me in now? Oh and if you're gonna read me a bedtime story make sure it's that same book from earlier."

Carol was tempted to grab the book, find the smuttiest part she could and get him completely horned up, then simply roll over and go to sleep. The only problem with that plan was the ending. How could one simply roll over and go to sleep with an aroused Daryl lying right beside them? She was going to have to dig deep and find a whole lot of willpower to keep her charade going that was for sure. She unzipped the sleeping bag and put it on the bed, covering him in the process.

Carol changed the subject momentarily. "Tomorrow, you are going to take me fishing," she announced, getting under the blanket and lying down beside him.

"Please tell me you take your own fish off?" Daryl replied.

"Pfft, if you can't take your own fish off you shouldn't be fishing at all," Carol scoffed. She reached over and turned off the lamp. "Good night," she said, rolling with her back to him.

"Carol?"

"Yes Daryl?"

"Are you sure you don't want to answer that question I asked about masturbating? Seriously, how long has it been for you?" She couldn't believe he'd asked the question to begin with, but she knew he had just enough of a buzz to bring it up again.

Carol turned and looked at him over her shoulder, "Not nearly as long as you might think." She heard Daryl groan as she lay her head back down on her pillow with a satisfied smile.

"Carol?"

"Yes Daryl?"

"Can you reach that roll of tissue and pass me some?"

She sat up in horror and looked at him, "you're not…"

"Not what?" Daryl laughed. "I need to blow my nose."

Carol tossed him the roll of toilet paper, realizing he was totally out playing her still. Who the fuck was this guy? She had to think of a way to get herself back on top, so to speak. She had an idea. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually kinda cold already, can you, um, maybe just move a bit closer?" She felt the mattress bounce as he moved closer. Carol waited a few seconds and then scooted a bit closer to him and shivered. "I'm still cold. Can we, like, uh, spoon… just for a bit," she added quickly.

Daryl sighed but she felt him move again and settle his body against hers, then wrap an arm around her waist. "This what you want?" he said huskily into her ear. Carol shivered again, but it had nothing to do with being cold.

"That's perfect," she replied, wriggling around until she was comfortable, purposely grinding her ass against his groin.

"Jesus, you need to stop doing that or I'm gonna need that tissue again," Daryl moaned.

Carol wiggled one more time and then lay still. "Sorry," she said sweetly. "Just trying to get comfy." She closed her eyes, but they flew open suddenly when something brushed her belly, just below her navel. It was Daryl's fingers contacting her bare skin where her pajama top had slid up a bit. Carol held her breath as he lightly brushed her tummy, over and over. It was seemingly innocent, but Carol knew what it really meant. It was game on. He was challenging her. But Carol was determined to win – at least this time.

They spent the next few minutes trading not so innocent touches. Carol knew she had him completely hard from the grinding and she took satisfaction in that, but knowing he was aroused was creating an ache between her legs that she was having trouble ignoring. It didn't help when he pulled her back against him so she could feel exactly what she'd done to him. Or when he stretched and made this sexy sighing noise. Or when he touched her bare feet with his and rubbed a foot up her shin.

Daryl was playing hard, but she had one last thing up her sleeve before she drifted off.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I love giving blow jobs. Nighty night."


	8. Chapter 8

When Carol woke the next morning it didn't take but a split second for her to realize that Daryl's hand was up her shirt, lightly cupping her left breast as he snored softly. Her nipple went instantly hard with the realization and a dull ache started between her legs. She wanted to move, but at the same time she really enjoyed the way his hand felt innocently holding her boob. It may not have been so innocent when he first put it there, but right then, he was definitely sleeping and had no idea what he was doing to her.

Carol shifted, just barely, but it was enough to feel something firm against her ass. Jesus, has he been like that all night? She wondered with an amused smirk, knowing it was more likely he was simply having a really good dream.

The tiny change in position was just enough to discover how badly she needed to pee. She gently untangled herself from Daryl's comfortable embrace. He groaned and grumbled something incoherent, then rolled over and started snoring again. She shook her head and climbed out of bed. She grabbed toilet paper and put on her sandals hoping to hell she wasn't going to run into a snake or a bear or any other critters this time.

When Carol returned to the tent sometime later Daryl was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, grinning at her. "I was about to send out the search party," he teased.

"Fuck off," Carol said shooting him a dirty look. "I have never done my business in the woods before. I had performance anxiety."

Daryl laughed. "A girl at work told me once about women in public restrooms." Carol crossed her arms, interested in where he was going. "Y'all wait until you're completely alone before you'll take a crap. You just can't do it if someone could be listening." She started to smile at the truth of the statement. "So you sit there and wait until the others leave."

"It's true," Carol laughed. "But the best is when there are two women in there who both have to poo and they're trying to outlast each other." She plunked down on the edge of the bed. "It's like a pooping stalemate. No one wins." She listened to his laugh and it made her happy. Really happy. "Did we really just have an entire conversation about bowel movements?" she asked.

"Yup, we did," Daryl nodded. "I think we have moved to a new level in our relationship." He flipped off the blanket and got out of bed. Carol tried not to look, but she noticed he was no longer aroused and felt a sense of disappointment. Unfortunately she got caught looking too. "I can take them off if you'd like a better look."

"Be my guest," Carol said shrugging. The words were out of her mouth before she had completely thought it through. Daryl was just as surprised by her words as she was. He stared at her, hands on the waistband of his underwear, not moving. He was nervous. She'd challenged him in a way he wasn't expecting and she'd completely caught him off guard. That confidence and flirty guy was gone momentarily and Daryl had no clue what to do. For a second Carol felt the sweet satisfaction of victory.

But it was short lived. "You serious?" he asked finally.

"Yep," Carol said, challenging him, still unsure if it was a good idea or not, but wanting to see how far he would really go. She was pretty sure it was checkmate and she had won. But she was wrong. So wrong. The cocky Daryl made a triumphant return with only a little reddening of the cheeks and the next thing she knew his boxers were around his ankles and she was staring at his package. "Oh… you really did it…" she muttered, sounding like a complete idiot. Carol knew she should look away, particularly because she really wasn't satisfied with just looking. Her hands were aching to reach out and grab his dick, stroke it until it was hard again, and drive Daryl fucking crazy.

"Did you want me to turn around?" Daryl asked. "Or do you prefer this view?" What the fuck? Screamed a voice in her head. How was he doing this? She knew that Daryl had to have an idea that he had a great body… a really great body, but he'd never flaunted himself before - other than his delightfully sculpted biceps.

Carol's mouth was dry, but she knew she was making up for it with moisture in another area. She had to pull herself together. "No, please," Carol waved a hand. "Turn around. I haven't seen your ass up close and personal." She had seen it once when Merle had yanked his pants down as a joke at a party, but it was quick… and Merle ended up with a black eye after Daryl caught him.

Daryl looked back at her over his shoulder. "Did you wanna to touch it?" he asked, seductively rubbing a cheek, but unable to keep from smiling, and clearly proud of himself. Carol reached out as if she was going to give him a squeeze, then drew back and smacked him, hard. "Ow," Daryl flinched. "You're that kind of girl are you?" he chuckled, rubbing the red mark she'd left

Carol stood up. "Wouldn't you like to know? Get dressed Daryl," she said calmly, somehow pulling herself together enough on the outside to act her way out of the situation.

"But this isn't fair," Daryl whined. "You've seen me naked, I should get to see you naked."

Carol laughed, it sounded evil and she was very pleased with herself. "Don't act so entitled, it's not attractive." She left the tent to let him get dressed, unable to wipe the grin off her face the entire time she made breakfast.

After they ate Carol changed and as she'd demanded the night before Daryl took her fishing. They paddled out a bit and started to cast. It didn't take long for her to get bored when they weren't getting any bites at all. She had brought a book. A different one from the day before. Carol decided she would finish that one at home. She had no idea what the book was about, but opened it and started to read.

"Oh, wow…" she muttered out loud after about an hour of speed reading. She hadn't meant to speak, but it slipped and she knew she would have to explain. "What?" Daryl asked, as she expected.

"This book is rather… interesting… It's kinda grossing me out…" she replied.

"I still don't understand why you didn't finish the other one," Daryl said, throwing out his line again. "So what's so gross about this new one?"

"Well let's just say there are a lot of foods I may never eat again," Carol said, wrinkling her nose.

"Huh?" Daryl obviously needed more information.

"It's about this woman who has a fetish about involving food in her sex life. And she finally finds a man who is interested in experimenting with her…" Carol's voice drifted off.

"You got my attention," Daryl replied. "Tell me more."

"Well, she likes to use things to get off… and then eat them or feed them to him," Carol felt her cheeks burning.

"Huh," Daryl muttered, clearly trying to imagine stuff in his mind. "Like what?"

"Well… the part I just read…" Carol hesitated but forced herself to finish. "She masturbated with a hot pepper, then ate it. Then he pretty much fucked her with a popsicle… to cool the burn…and of course he finished the popsicle," Carol couldn't help giggling at the end.

"Ouch," Daryl said. "Wouldn't that hot pepper do some serious damage to her hoohaa?"

Carol almost fell over in a fit of laughter, "did you seriously just say hoohaa?"

Daryl ignored her, "and the popsicle, is that even possible? I mean, wouldn't it be like sticking your tongue on a pole in the winter? Wouldn't it stick? Or would it just melt really fast? And wouldn't she get sticky popsicle juice all up in her junk? That can't be good right?" Daryl was giving this a lot of thought. "I mean, I supposed he could just suck it out of there…"

"Oh God, Daryl, stop…" she groaned. "Just stop."

"Okay, but I have another question first," Daryl said, smiling at her. "Is it only the woman that uses the food or does he, like, American Pie it and stick his dick in stuff too?" Carol shivered. "No, it's both of them." She felt her stomach churn slightly, "and they um… eat stuff after he's done too." She shivered again. "Why the fuck am I even reading this book?" Carol wondered out loud. "But it's like a train wreck, I just can't look away."

"Hmm, I was going to make s'mores tonight. We could skip the marshmallows and use…"

"Christ, Daryl, stop," she whined. "I love s'mores. This book has already ruined many of my favorite foods, don't you dare add s'mores to the list."

"Holy shit, I got a bite," Daryl said jumping to his feet.

"Be carefu…" Carol tried to get out, but it was too late. Daryl lost his balance and fell into the lake, letting a bit of water into the canoe as it tilted. She braced herself and kept the canoe from tipping completely, as he popped back to the surface.

"Here, reel this in," he said, frantically, handing her the fishing pole.

Carol couldn't believe he still had a fish on the line and it was a big one. She fought with it and finally pulled a largemouth bass into the boat. It had to be at least a 3 pounder, she decided, watching it flip flop in the bottom of the canoe. "So..." Carol said, grinning at him. "Who officially caught the only fish of the day?"

"Joint effort?" Daryl offered, running a hand through his wet hair. Carol nodded and took the large fish off the hook.

"I wish I had brought my phone for a photo… and a picture of the fish," Carol quipped, looking at Daryl holding the side of the canoe. "Bye Bye big guy," she said, tossing the bass into the water with a splash.

"I ain't getting back in this canoe, am I?" Daryl said with a sigh.

"Nope, start swimming," she said, trying to sound apologetic, but it came out more amused. Luckily they hadn't gone far from their campsite and it didn't take long for her to paddle and him to swim back to shore.

Daryl pulled the canoe up on shore and Carol went to get him a towel. He had pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the dock by the time she returned. As he dried off Carol looked out over the lake. "Wow, looks like we made it off the lake, just in time," she commented. The wind was picking up, rustling the tree leaves and a low rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance. "That storm is coming fast."

They scrambled to get everything locked down and put away before the rain started. After ducking into the tent to get toilet paper, Daryl took off for a few minutes to answer nature's call as she continued to finish up at the campsite. He took longer than she expected he would, but she didn't tease him like he had her. It really wasn't easy to do your business squatting in the woods and was likely worse for him given the time pressure of the storm on the way and the soaking wet clothes he was wearing. It was just starting to spit as they finally entered the tent. Carol turned her back as Daryl changed into dry clothes though it seemed pointless after the peep show that morning.

The wind was even stronger, whipping the tent and making a whistling sound. "Looks like we're stuck inside for a while," Daryl spoke up. Carol still had her back to him, but his voice sounded closer. When he spoke again it was right in her ear, "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

Yet again, Carol shivered.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: And the moment, I'm sure, many of you have been waiting for. Happy Monday :)_

 **Chapter 9**

"We could play Yahtzee?" Carol said quickly, as Daryl's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Rummy? Poker… Oh fuck…" she muttered as she became fully aware that Daryl had not changed clothes at all, he had merely removed the wet clothes and dried himself off. He was holding her in his arms and he was completely naked.

"Don't pretend you don't want this," Daryl growled into her ear. He slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his palms over her belly. "I know you're wet, right now," he added, cupping her breasts. And you would be correct, Carol thought, feeling the sensation of arousal spreading through her. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my dick inside you," he breathed into her ear. "You're a naughty girl you know? Teasing me like you have. You like being a bad girl, don't you?"

"Yes," Carol replied with an embarrassing whimper. What the fuck was happening? Daryl… this was Daryl… her best friend in the whole world… Her shy, bashful bestie. And she was giving this alter ego he'd somehow miraculously developed in a matter of days complete control and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it. Does it really matter? She wondered. He's right, you want him to fuck you like you've never wanted it before. Just give in and let him. But he likes you being a bad girl, another voice in her head piped up. Show him just how bad you can be.

Though she was at a deadlock in her mind as to how exactly this scene was going to play out, there was one thing she knew: Daryl was going to fuck her – soon. "Stop thinking," he said, before sucking her neck.

"You're gonna give me a hickey," Carol moaned, not really giving a shit if he gave her 30 hickeys.

"Then turn around," he demanded. "Kiss me."

In one swift motion she turned in his arms, shoved her fingers deep into his long, damp hair and aggressively found his mouth. He wanted to be kissed, so Carol would fucking kiss him. She would show him she was far from a prude, in case the last few days had left him with any doubts. While her tongue sought entrance into his mouth, her fingers twisted in his hair, locking him in place. Carol probed deep with her tongue, tasting him, exploring, demanding his full attention. When he pushed back she allowed him in and sucked his tongue gently, giving him a little hint of what it would feel like for other parts to be in her warm mouth.

Carol let her hands slip out of his hair and drop down slowly down his back until she found his ass. She grabbed it and firmly pulled their groin areas together. Daryl's skin was cool in her hands, but the air was warm. She had almost completely forgot about the storm raging outside when a huge boom of thunder rumbled so hard it felt like the ground was shaking. Startled, she pulled back, her heart hammering both with arousal and surprise.

"You have way too much clothing on," Daryl said, smiling at her.

"Or maybe you're not wearing enough," she teased back, putting her arms across her chest, hoping to disguise how badly her hands were shaking.

"Oh no you don't," Daryl said, reaching for her t shirt. He paused, "unless you don't want this…" his hands were holding the bottom of her shirt but he made no move to pull it off. "Tell me you want to be fucked. You know I want you. Look at me. See how badly I want you." She started with his eyes, meeting the gorgeous blue and immediately seeing the desire. Carol let her eyes wander down his body and fixed them on his erection. Jesus, fucking Christ, she

wanted to scream. He was beautiful. And she knew he would feel so good inside her.

Carol pushed his hands away, returning her gaze to Daryl's eyes, just in time to see the disappointment pool there. It faded as she pulled off her own shirt and removed her capris, then reached for the clasp on her bra, letting it fall away.

"Before you get too excited…" Carol started.

"Uh, too fucking late," he interrupted, reaching for her.

Carol put a hand on his chest to stop his advance. "We don't have condoms," she said.

"Always the responsible one, aren't ya?" Daryl teased her. "I have one, in my wallet."

"One's all we need for now," Carol replied, a bright smile spreading across her face. She really was concerned they might have to put an end to the party until they made a trip back to town for rubbers. Daryl found his wallet and pulled out a foil packet, then tossed it on the bed for when they needed it. "Well then, I guess I can get rid of these too," Carol said, working her panties down to the floor and kicking them aside.

She stood in place, unmoving as Daryl circled her body and explored her with touches, nips and kisses. The first time around he brushed her nipples with his fingertips, but the second trip he paused to suck them, one at a time. As he released each one Carol had to resist the urge to grab his head and shove her tits right back into his face. His tongue was magical. If it felt this good on her breasts, how incredible was it going to feel flicking her clit? She needed to know. She needed to know right away. She put a hand on the top of his head and shoved him down off her breast, pushing him lower, letting Daryl know what she wanted.

"Yeah?" he said, cocking his head to the side and looking up at her with an easy smile.

"Oh yeah," Carol sighed. "You're gonna make me come Daryl. Then you will fuck me and make me come again. And if you even think of finishing before you pleasure me thoroughly there will be consequences."

"Lay down," he said, standing and taking her hand, helping her ease onto the air mattress. "Spread your legs," he ordered her and Carol obeyed. The air felt cool on the moisture at the surface, even though it was insanely hot in the tent. Daryl groaned as he stared at her, stroking his dick a couple times. It was so fucking sexy watching him touch himself she almost wanted to ask him to keep doing it and masturbate along with him. But that tongue. She needed to know what he could do with that tongue.

Carol reached between her legs and spread her folds, giving him an even better view, causing Daryl to groan again. But it also drew him in and she soon felt the rough stubble of his cheeks brushing the inside of her thighs. She tensed in anticipation of the very first lick, but he didn't head right for her clit. Daryl nipped at the sensitive areas and nibbled and sucked on her folds, raising goosebumps all over her body and sending even more slick lubricant to flood her core.

He pushed his tongue deep inside her and Carol lifted her hips, urging him even farther. "Holy fuck Daryl, Christ…" she moaned, bucking her hips, wriggling, doing whatever she could to increase the pleasure even more. "No, no, no, " she whined when he removed his tongue. All was right once again though, when he finally made his way to her clit. The first lick rocked her entire body, pleasure rippling through her from head to toe.

Daryl may have been a shitty canoer, a terrible cook, a bad ladder climber, but holy fuck did the man know how to orally pleasure a woman. And Caro; had a sneaky suspicion the boy could fuck too. She wasn't going to last much longer and about the time he slipped two fingers inside her to help send her over the edge Carol was already gone. "Oh, oh my… oh… fuck…" she got out in choppy, strangled cries as the wave of euphoria swept over her. Her body clenched around his fingers. It felt strong to her, and she wondered if he could feel it.

Carol got her answer. "Whoa, that was an intense one," Daryl said, lifting his head from between her legs, but working his fingers in and out of her a few more times to feel the last few throbs of her pussy.

She sat up, feeling a little shaky, but still aroused even after such an incredible release. "Um so, I know I said I like giving blow jobs, and I swear… I was telling the God honest truth, but would you be at all disappointed if we went straight to the fucking now?" Carol could have demanded he take her. She could have been aggressive and took over and fucked him, but she wanted to give him choice and make him feel like the decision had been his alone. She wanted to fuel his need to control, his need to dominate, but in her heart Carol knew she was manipulating him into doing exactly what she wanted.

Daryl didn't answer, he simply picked up the condom and carefully tore it open, pulling out the latex ring. "Let me," Carol said, taking it from him. She grasped him with a shaky hand, wrapping her entire hand around his girth and running it up and down, slowly. He was so hard and his dick quivered with her touch. She needed him inside her like a junkie needed a hit. Carol held the tip of the condom and rolled it expertly down his shaft.

"Done that a few times, huh?" Daryl teased her. He knew she hadn't been with anyone in a long time, yet he still teased her and it made her smile.

"Perhaps," Carol replied. If he knew how long it had truly been he would have been surprised. Too long really. They spent a lot of time together and she knew he hadn't been serious with anyone but she wasn't entirely sure he hadn't had one night stands.

"Then I guess I better bring my A game," Daryl said, leaning in and nuzzling her cheek, then biting her ear lobe. He eased her back onto the mattress. It bounced as he adjusted his own position and Carol realized she'd never fucked on an air mattress before. She wondered if it might be annoying, but all thoughts of annoyance flew right out the window when he pushed her legs apart and gently brushed her opening with the tip of his dick. She grasped at his thighs, urging him closer. Daryl slipped just inside her and Carol moaned. He pushed deeper and she cried out, "shit. God…" He was very well endowed. It had been a long time since she'd been fucked, even longer since she'd had a man who filled her like Daryl did. Carol felt a sheen of sweat cover her body as he started to move in and out of her. She lifted her hips to meet him, allowing him to thrust even deeper.

"You feel fucking incredible," Daryl groaned, picking up the pace. The air mattress was bouncing and rocking and Carol wondered if they might pop the damn thing. But at that point she didn't give a shit. "Jesus, you're so tight and so fucking wet… I don't know how much longer…"

Carol was close too, but she needed a little longer, "Don't you dare come Daryl, I'm first."

He slowed down for a minute, catching his breath and giving himself a better chance. It was a win win for him because the slow deep thrusts were hitting just the right spot for Carol. The second he started moving faster again she was going to explode. She caught his eye and they shared a look. He understood, grasped her hips and started to fuck her hard and fast. She reached for anything she could grasp, needing so squeeze something, grip it… Carol balled her fists in the sleeping bag and clutched tightly as her world exploded. The first orgasm was intense but this one surpassed even that, sending her spiralling into a pool of dizzy pleasure. She remembered hearing Daryl grunt out her name but nothing else until she opened her eyes with his weight bearing down on her.

Carol traced her fingers lightly over his back, feeling the moisture of sweat on her fingertips. He was breathing heavy, just like she was. She kissed his temple lightly before Daryl pulled out, holding the condom at the base and rolling onto his back beside her.

"That just happened…" Daryl said in awe and disbelief. Finally, his mask had cracked and she was getting a little glimpse of the man she knew so well. Once again she felt a pang, indicating that she missed his shy, sweet side. But she was really reaping the benefits his alter ego had to offer so she decided not to call him on it just yet.

"Yeah, that just happened," Carol echoed. She propped herself up on her elbow and grinned at him. "So, it's still storming… Yahtzee?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yahtzee," Carol exclaimed with delight, staring down at the five dice, all with six dots showing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Daryl said, somewhat exasperated. "We have played five games and you've got eight Yahtzees." He scribbled her score on the pad of paper. "You must be cheating somehow," he grumbled.

The two of them were both slightly competitive in general so when they met in solo competition it tended to get serious. It was rather amusing to Carol because they were incredibly supportive of each other when it came to personal situations but a game of cards or billiards or even a night of drinking often turned into all-out war, though still in good humour. Bragging rights became very important.

"Yeah, like I can control the outcome of the dice on a hard, flat surface, let alone a bouncy air mattress," Carol drawled sarcastically. "Besides, stop whining you big baby, you've won three games."

"Well I certainly didn't win this one," Daryl shot back, when he finished adding the scores. "I guess that means we're tied now. Three games each." Carol started to put away the game. "What are you doing? We have to play the grudge match."

"I think we should just leave it as a tie for once," Carol replied. "I'm not up for one of your hissy fits when I win."

"Hissy fits?" he huffed. "I do not have hissy fits."

"Don't worry," Carol smiled at him. "They're very manly."

"Okay little miss ice queen," Daryl said in a challenging tone.

Carol looked up from putting away the game, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Daryl met her eyes, "When you lose you won't talk to me for a solid hour. Every time."

"I don't do that..." A look of skepticism from Daryl ended her argument. "Do I? Really?" He was nodding. "Hmm. Who knew?" Daryl raised his hand and she giggled. Carol finished packing up the game. "It's still raining," she commented, listening to the droplets pelting the tent. The storm ended some time ago, but it had been raining continuously since. "What are we gonna do now?" she sighed. It was hot and getting a bit stuffy. She really wanted to get outside for a bit.

"I have ideas," Daryl said, sliding a hand up her bare leg and moving to the inside of her thigh. Carol was wearing panties and one of his T-shirts.

"Mmm, sounds lovely but we can't," Carol replied, stopping his advance. "Unless you can find another condom hiding in that wallet of yours?"

Daryl shook his head sadly, "Nope, I only had the one." He scooted a bit closer. "You're clean right?"

"Of course I am," Carol sighed. It was a valid question yet she still found it insulting he had to ask. "But there's no way I'm risking getting knocked up," she added quickly. "Sophia is a teenager… I'm in no way interested in diapers and zero sleep again." It wasn't the absolute truth… there were parts of her that missed Sophia being little. When she saw a brand new baby or held someone else's child she ached for another one. But it was usually only for a moment and she was over it.

Daryl gave her an evil smile, "you won't get pregnant if I stick it in the right place." He instantly flushed, clearly unsure of how she was going to take his suggestion and his forwardness.

"Oh God, no, there's is nothing right about putting anything up there," Carol replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What is with this male obsession with that?"

Daryl shrugged. "I don't know... Don't knock it til you've tried it." He added, looking hopeful.

"What makes you so sure I haven't tried it?" Carol said, blinking at him, a look of innocence on her face. She was trying really hard not to let him get the upper hand in their flirting. Her competitive side was lurking and it was making her a bit crazy that he was still outplaying her even though she'd barely ever seen this side of him before the trip.

"Well if you have he did it wrong," Daryl stated, his confidence still going strong. "Or you would want it, trust me."

"I would trust you with a lot of things, but this is not one of them," Carol said shaking her head. "I like sex, a lot, but I'm not into the porn star stuff. No anal, no jizzing all over my face..."

Daryl was momentarily stunned by her words, but he recovered quickly. "What? Come on," he whined. He was half kidding and half serious.

"Seriously, tell me you would enjoy have warm slime squirted all over your face, trying not to breathe so you don't snort it up your nose or get any in your mouth because it tastes like... It tastes like..." Carol couldn't think of a damn thing to compare it to. "Well it tastes like cum," she laughed.

"Imagine that, cum tastes like cum," Daryl snorted. He was already laughing at her rant by that point. "But wait, you said you like giving blow jobs..." He looked disappointed.

"Oh I do, but I never said I like swallowing," Carol explained with a shiver. The truth was, the thought of swallowing made her feel sick to her stomach. She liked the element of control she felt giving oral sex, knowing she could increase or completely remove a man's pleasure in a split second. "Wouldn't you rather finish with fucking anyway?" she asked. "Like having your cake and eating it too."

Daryl nodded then shifted uncomfortably and adjusted himself through his boxers. Just talking about sex had him completely aroused. It wasn't a topic they had ever really got into in all the years they had known each other - other than a few well timed crude jokes of course. But Carol knew exactly how he was feeling. She prayed the condom stork would fly by and drop off a box so they could fuck again. Her mind drifted to that moment earlier when she watched Daryl stroke himself a few times. It was so sexy. It had always been a bit of a fetish of hers to watch guys jerk off. She caught his eye and gave him a lusty stare. "I want to watch you," she said quickly, before she lost the nerve. "Let's do it together," she added, slipping off her panties, already damp with moisture. She pulled off the tshirt too, enjoying the relief of being naked in the heat of the tent.

"Jesus," he groaned as he worked off his boxers. "You shoot down some seriously fun stuff then hit me with something so fucking hot…" He looked at her as he reached for his dick, "If I had known all this time…"

"It still would have taken you almost 5 years to get in my pants," Carol finished for him. "Now stop talking Daryl, and give me a good show." Her heart started to thud and she felt slightly dizzy with desire as Daryl took a firm grasp of his stiff cock and started to slowly tug on it. Her hand slipped down over her tummy, lower, over her mound and between her legs as she watched him. His eyes were fixed on her fingers as they slid into her wet slit - just as her eyes were locked on his hand wrapped around his dick, gliding smoothly. She could see the throbbing veins as he worked his fist up and down. Carol pushed two fingers inside herself, sighing deeply while he moaned watching her.

She continued to focus on what he was doing and matched his pace exactly. As Daryl's hand slid down his cock she pushed her fingers deep, lifting her hips to meet her hand. When he

moved back up she pulled her fingers out and relaxed her ass back down onto the mattress. They continued for a while and Carol noticed him testing her by speeding up and slowing down to see if she would follow suit, which she did every time. When he reached for his balls Carol brought her fingers out, drawing moisture up to her clit, where she worked it in tiny circles. Watching him was making her wild with desire to fuck him, but she continued to touch herself, knowing it wouldn't be much longer for either one of them.

She felt the familiar build creeping up so much faster than ever before. "Oh God, Daryl, don't stop," Carol panted, struggling to keep her eyes open. The desire to see him won out until that moment she just couldn't hold on any longer. "Oh fuck," she cried out, in a high pitched squeal. "Daryl..." She was hit by a tidal wave of ecstasy and pulled under, reeling, drowning, but enjoying every second of it.

"Motherfucker," she heard him grunt, opening her eyes just in time to see him ejaculate, cum squirting out onto his chest, belly, and oozing out the tip onto his hand. Carol felt her body shudder, as the last of the orgasm fleeted. There was still a light throb between her legs every once in a while, reminding her of the experience. She took a long deep breath, stretched and sighed, then reached for the toilet paper to hand Daryl to clean up.

"Hey, I think the rain stopped," Carol commented, walking naked to door and unzipping the tent to peek out. She turned back to Daryl and smiled. "Get dressed Sunshine, we're going back to town." He rolled out of bed and started to grope around for clothes. "You never did answer me, by the way. Why exactly are guys so obsessed with anal?"

"Try it and I'll tell you," Daryl challenged her. She bit her lip to hide the smile that was threatening to bust out. This new Daryl was fascinating and he was doing such a good job of keeping up the act, but she knew him - so well - and she knew it wasn't easy for him. Eventually she would find out what was going on and she knew it was going to make the sex very different… so Carol decided she would play along for a little longer, enjoy the change… and then she was going to enjoy having her best friend back again in a whole new way.

Carol walked over and gave him a long, sexy kiss, then responded to his challenge, "Hmm, guess I'll never know."


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Mission complete! 3 chapters done! My apologies for missing a couple days of updates - hope this makes up for it._

 **Chapter 11**

"Holy crap Daryl, stop squirming," Carol snapped from the back of the canoe. "You've almost tipped us 3 times now and I really don't want to hit the town looking like a drowned rat."

"Hit the town?" he said, turning and almost tipping them yet again. "Shit, sorry." He turned back forward and continued to paddle while talking over his shoulder. "I thought we were getting condoms and heading back?"

"There's a pit stop I need to make," Carol said sweetly.

"The Billiards place?"

"Yep," she laughed. "Just a few games, okay?"

"Sure," he agreed quickly. Carol knew he enjoyed playing pool as well, even though she beat him pretty much every time. It always remained a challenge for him and the rare occasions he beat her Carol heard about it for weeks. "You know, I am the defending champion. I won the last game we played."

Carol rolled her eyes, "yeah that was quite the victory Superstar. I cleared all my balls and sewered on the 8ball. You didn't even take a shot."

"A win is a win," he chirped. Carol really wanted to splash him with the paddle, but she knew he would retaliate and she really did want to remain dry.

The rest of the canoe ride was uneventful and soon they were in the Jeep headed for town. "Do you remember seeing a drug store?" Daryl asked as they entered the town limits.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was one called… Shoppers Drug Mart, just down from the restaurant we ate at," she replied, picturing the red sign in her mind so she could read the name of the store. She had a bit of a photographic memory. It wasn't perfect, but it definitely came in handy sometimes.

Daryl pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. "So, who is going in to make the purchase," he asked.

Carol narrowed her eyes. They were grown adults, buying condoms shouldn't be a big deal, yet she didn't find herself offering to go get them. "Well you're the one who wears them and knows what, uh, size and stuff so you should go," she suggested.

"I can tell you the size," he offered helpfully. "The really big size…"

"Your overly inflated ego is not attractive Daryl," she replied, even though he wasn't really exaggerating much.

"Well one of us has to go in there…" he said.

Carol grabbed a coin, "flip for it, I guess. Heads I go in, tails it's all up to you." She flung the coin in the air, caught it and slapped in on the back of her other hand. When she lifted her hand away she cursed, "fuck." There was a head staring at her. "Give me your hoodie," she demanded. Daryl took it off and passed it to her and Carol put it on and zipped it up, pulling the hood over her head. With the hood up and sunglasses on she felt more incognito, but the chances of people thinking she was a thug had pretty much doubled.

"You realize you're attracting more attention," he snorted. "There's nothing wrong with a middle aged woman buying condoms." Carol glared at him. "Get the Trojan Magnum XL," Daryl called as she slipped out of the jeep. Carol shot him another look and smiled all the way into the store, wondering why guys always had an overinflated estimation of their size. Not that he wasn't big, but Carol hadn't met a man yet that actually needed the XL size, though more than a few truly believed they did. She walked into the brightly lit store and wandered the aisles until she found the family planning section. She spotted the brand Daryl wanted but there were 6 packs, 12 packs and 24 packs. She picked up the 12 pack and then put it back and picked up the 6 pack. No, definitely not enough, she thought, putting it back and picking up the 12 again. In the other hand she grabbed the 24. What message will this send, she wondered. There's no way they would go through 24 condoms, 12 would be plenty. But what if they did… wouldn't it be better to just have extra? She put back the 12 pack and made a beeline for the checkout.

When Carol returned to the Jeep she got in and tossed him the box. Daryl looked at it and a grin spread across his face, "24 pack?"

"Shut up," Carol grumbled. "It was the best deal."

"Oh well you should definitely go for best deal," Daryl replied, with a snicker. "Wanna hop in the back and burn one now?" he asked.

"Do I look like a horny 17 year old?" Carol said, hood still up and glasses still on.

"If I say yes are we getting in the back?" Daryl said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I'll make you a deal, you beat me at billiards, just one game, and you can bone me in the back seat," she offered.

"God it's sexy when you talk dirty like that," Daryl teased. "You're on, what do I have to lose?"

The pool hall was deserted. But it was just after supper time, so places like that would likely just be starting to pick up in the next hour or so. Daryl paid for a table and brought over the balls. Carol smiled as she chalked up her cue and let the fun begin.

"Come on, one more game," Daryl whined. "I want one more chance."

"Daryl, seriously, I've beat you 8 games straight," she sighed. A few people had straggled in as they were finishing up the last game, but by the time it was over there was a large crowd. "People will be waiting for tables. Why don't we give this one up and go have a quick drink at the bar. I'll give you one more shot if we can get a table later, okay?" Daryl pouted but followed her to the bar.

While they drank Carol watched the table closest to them. It appeared there was a bit of hustling going on, by a large man with a goatee. He made quick work of the first 3 men who challenged him. He'd caught Daryl's attention too and they both watched as he beat another two challengers. "Who's next?" he said, in a deep voice.

"No way man, you've made enough money for one night," a man in the crowd said.

Carol looked at Daryl and he nodded, "do it."

"I'll take you on," Carol said, standing and walking towards him.

"Yeah?" he said, looking her up and down skeptically. "You new in town?"

"Just visiting," Carol said, grabbing a cue and chalking it up. "How much?"

"Usually it's $50, but something tells me you're a player," he said. "What do you say we make it $100?" Carol looked at Daryl to make sure they had that kind of cash on the off chance she lost. He signalled for her to go ahead so she nodded at the man. "Flip for the break?" he asked.

"Heads," Carol said, hoping karma would be on her side this time.

"Head it is," he said, looking slightly annoyed.

Carol took her spot at the table and lined up to break. She hit the cue ball hard and watched it slam into the other balls. As usual a ball dropped into the corner pocket and she was off to a great start. She sunk the next 3 before missing and giving him a chance. She got lucky when he missed after sinking only two balls and she made quick work of the rest of the stripes, leaving only the 8 ball. "8 in the left corner," Carol said, lining up her shot.

As soon as she made contact with the cue ball the man knew it was over. "Double or nothing," he said as the two of them watched the ball plunk into the left corner pocket. The room filled with hoots and hollers and Carol realized this man didn't lose often. She was actually surprised anyone ever played him in a small town like this. It was likely the challenge of beating the best, more than actually believing they might win some money. "You're on," she said and they flipped for the break again. Carol lost this time and she watched, unable to do a thing as he broke and quickly cleared all of his balls one at a time.

She bit her lip and tried to keep from smiling when she noticed the positioning for his last shot. There was no possibility he was sinking the 8 ball. And very little chance he could even hit it. A scratch on the 8 ball and she won. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered. "You a witch or something?" he asked, looking at Carol with defeat. He took the shot anyway but as expected he couldn't hit the 8 ball. "Don't suppose you want to play one more?" he asked, handing her four red $50 bills.

Carol shook her head, "wouldn't want to push my luck. It's been a blast." She offered him a hand and they shook.

The big man smiled at her, "If you're ever back in town you ask for Tiny, I want a rematch."

"You got it," Carol said, smiling back. She walked over to the bar where Daryl, was looking at her proudly. Carol called over the young bartender. She looked barely old enough to be serving, but Carol remembered the drinking age was lower in Canada. "Thanks for the great service," she said, handing the girl all 4 bills.

Her eyes were wide, "you shitting me?"

"Nope," Carol grinned. "Have a great night." She led Daryl out of the pool hall and he held her hand as they walked to the Jeep.

Daryl pulled into the gas station they stopped at the day before. "We probably should grab more ice while we're here," he said. "Will you do it? Please? He likely thinks we're besties already, maybe you can get away quicker."

"You owe me for this," Carol muttered, getting out of the Jeep with the $10 he handed her. She returned close to 10 minutes later. "Oh you reallllllllly owe me for that," she said, tossing the two bags of ice into the back seat. "Tonight's hot topic was Davey, the first homosexual in town.

Apparently he's moving to Toronto with some friend he met at the Pride parade." Carol did up her belt, "then I got to hear exactly what he thought of Mayor Rob Ford and I had to watch a youtube video of a fat man talking about getting enough pussy at home…"

"Well shit," Daryl exclaimed. "Rob Ford is a Goddamn trainwreck, I've seen that video. It's fucking hilarious. Why do you get all the luck?" Carol couldn't help but laugh at how genuinely disappointed he was. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town.

"Oh my God," Carol screamed as Daryl slammed on the brakes, hard. They both flew forward and slammed back against the seat. "Wa – wa – was that a fucking moose?"

"Yep, we just about killed Bullwinkle," Daryl said, running his fingers through his hair. "If this place gets anymore cliché we're gonna be eating poutine, drinking Timmie's coffee under the Northern Lights, while people apologize to us for nothing."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind seeing the Northern Lights," Carol commented as he started driving again.

"You saying you want to come back for fall camping?" Daryl asked.

Carol laughed and they continued to make jokes about crazy Canadian ways while they made their way back to the campsite. Somewhere in the middle of the lake, with only a flashlight to guide them Daryl started to curse. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You didn't grab the 24 pack by any chance, did you?" he asked.

"You're joking right?" Carol said. "You forgot the fucking condoms back in the Jeep?"

"There's a good possibility of that," Daryl replied.

Carol sighed. "Can't trust a man to do anything right," she mumbled.

"There are a few things I do right," Daryl interrupted. "Since we have to go back, I could show you in the backseat," he teased.

By that point Carol was seriously considering the offer. "Well it's too late to go back now," she said, feeling the raindrops spitting on her head. "Looks like we're in for more wet weather."

"Nooooo," Daryl wailed dramatically. "This is like taking an alcoholic to the bar and letting him look at everything he ain't allowed to have."

Carol laughed, "we'll get them in the morning. Yeesh if it were up to you we'd probably need 2 packs and an extra bag of ice for our genitals."

They quickly paddled the rest of the way to the island, put the ice in the coolers and ducked into the tent as the rain started to pick up. Daryl was in the far corner with his back to her so Carol quickly stripped off her slightly damp clothes, removing everything, even her bra and underwear. "Ahem, Daryl?" she said, getting his attention.

"What the fuck..." he groaned as he saw her naked body. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

"Do you know why mankind still exists Muffin?" she asked, pulling her hand from behind her back to display a foil packet. "It's because there are women to take care of the important things."

"You made me suffer? Made my poor balls shrivel up and die a slow painful death for nothing?" he asked, pulling off his shirt as he walked towards her.

"Oh ouch, hope you can revive those bad boys."

"Done," he replied instantly. Daryl had all his clothing off as well by the time her reached her. Carol's heart was wild in her chest anticipating his next move.

The following few minutes were a crazy blur of groping, biting, kissing, sucking and licking before Daryl put on the condom, spun her around and took her from behind. It was incredibly intense and very satisfying. She came surprisingly close to a second orgasm before he was finished. She had never had multiple vaginal orgasms during intercourse and was very shocked to know it was indeed possible.

She lay in bed afterwards already looking forward to the next time, wondering if she could join that elusive 15% of women who were truly capable of more than one orgasm. Might need an ice pack for my vajayjay after all, she thought. She hadn't noticed until then that she was a bit sore from Daryl's size, the intensity and the fact it had been a while.

Carol rolled over and picked up her cell phone to check the time. "Oh wow, I have a signal," she exclaimed.

Daryl immediately scrambled for his phone and Carol stared at his beautiful bare ass as he leaned out of bed. "What? You have a signal? Mine still says no ser..." She was already giggling at her own joke before he finished. "I hate you Peletier, I really really do," he sighed, flopping back down beside her.

"No you don't," she replied, cuddling up against him.

"Yes I..." he started, but Carol interrupted him with a long passionate kiss. Daryl looked her in the eye when she pulled back, "Ok you're right, as usual, I don't."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Well here's a test to see in anyone actually reads these author note things, LOL If you're not into spoilers skip right to the chapter and ignore the rest of this AN….. Here's your chance… go go go go… okay and for those of you still reading… Seems as though we got some kick ass Caryl news today from filming spoilers. Rumor has it that when Caryl reunite there will be not one but TWO hugs! EEEK! One hug coming and one when he leaves :) Today is a good day for Carylers :) Now we just have to wait… until like Feb or March! In the mean time… enjoy!_

 __ **Chapter 12**

The next couple days were rather uneventful. There were no snakes in the woods, no one falling out of the canoe, no trips to town, but there was a lot of sex. An embarrassing amount, Carol thought. A line from a song she loved popped into her mind – I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. As much as she would have liked to blame it on Daryl she certainly wasn't turning him down. And she had initiated things more than a couple times herself.

Like that morning while they were bathing in the lake. Carol knew it was stupid. Condoms in the water didn't really work well and even if they did, she hadn't brought one anyway. Yet, she couldn't resist reaching for him the second they were both naked in the lake.

Before long Daryl pulled her legs around his waist, lining her up. "We can't," Carol whispered.

"I'll pull out," Daryl replied. "Trust me. I can do this."

Carol's brain was still scrambling for the effectiveness statistics of the withdrawal method of birth control when she found herself nodding, allowing him to slip inside her. Was it 80%? 60%? Or maybe it was 70%? Whatever number was correct it still left a lot of room for error. But Jesus Christ he felt good. You should make him stop a little voice told her. Don't you dare another voice fought back.

"Would you relax," Daryl whispered into her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe then moving to suck on her neck. "I've done this before," he said, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He bit her bottom lip, holding it in his teeth while he thrust into her several times. "You haven't heard of any woman claiming me as their baby daddy right?" Daryl joked.

Finally Carol relaxed and smiled. Suddenly a noise caught her attention. It was getting louder and she realized a boat was about to come around the corner of their island. "Duck," she said, clinging tightly to Daryl as he pulled them both down under the water. He sunk to the bottom of the lake, sitting on the sand, still buried inside her. Carol held her breath but released a mouthful of bubbles with a groan as he moved his hips, continuing to fuck her under the water.

After releasing so much of her air Carol couldn't hold her breath much longer. She tugged at Daryl's arms and he stood, popping them up out of the water as the boat was speeding off in the distance. "Fuck, you feel incredible," he sighed, sliding his hands down over her ass and pulling her against him as he pushed into her, increasing the depth even more. It was crazy how taking away a thin piece of latex changed things. It felt so much more natural and free, even with the lack of lubrication being in the water. "Oh God," Daryl groaned, pulling out and releasing her, to finish off by hand. She watched him. Carol loved the look on his face when he came.

When it was over he looked up with an apologetic grin. "I'll make it up to you later," he said, knowing she hadn't orgasmed.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Carol laughed. They finished in the water and got out to dry and dress. They had decided to go for a canoe ride that morning and tour around the lake a bit. Daryl was finally starting to get a bit better and she wasn't anticipating tipping at any second anymore.

They were a ways from their island when all of a sudden the canoe jarred slightly. Carol looked back in horror. They had somehow hit a log sticking up in the water. "Oh shit," she squealed when she noticed the water starting to come in the canoe. It was slow, but there was most definitely a hole. "Um, we need to paddle back to the island, quick," she ordered. They paddled hard and fast, but it was no use. Before they were even halfway back the canoe was so heavy with water it was slowing them down. "This is all your fault," Carol hissed.

"My fault?" Daryl asked, turning to look at her.

"Turn around, keep paddling," she demanded. "Yes, it's your fault. I lead a calm and peaceful life with Sophia… You're the one that stupid, crazy accidents happen to. This is your karma and I'm just an innocent bystander."

Daryl snorted. "If I've learned anything the last few days, you are not innocent. Not even close."

Carol sighed, "We're not gonna make it. I hope you didn't bring your phone, because we're swimming any second."

"Well Fuck," Daryl grumbled. "I was going to leave it at the campsite and for some reason I put it in my pocket…"

"You wanted to check for a signal on the other side of the lake, didn't you?" Carol asked with a smile, continuing to paddle, even thought it was pretty much futile at that point. She still wasn't sure why his stupid phone was so important to him and she was starting to get suspicious. If he didn't completely ruin it in the lake she decided she was going to snoop the next time they went to town where there was a signal.

"Maybe…" he said sheepishly. Daryl took the phone out of his shorts pocket. The water was almost up to the seat. He tucked it in the pocket of his lifejacket. "Well that might save it for another 3 minutes."

"Oh my god, do you hear that?" she asked. "I think a boat is coming." She listened again and sure enough the sound of the motor was getting closer. When Carol saw the boat in the distance she started to wave her paddle. "Oh thank the Lord," she sighed, when the boat veered off its course and headed towards them. It was a large pontoon and as it got closer she could only see one man on board.

He pulled up beside them and started to laugh. "Whadda snarl, eh by'e?" he snorted, in a strange accent Carol had never heard before. "Come on, up 'ere," the man offered a hand to her first. She took his large calloused hand and he effortlessly pulled her up on to the deck, followed by Daryl. "Let's getter up 'ere by'e," the man said to him. Carol watched while the two of them heaved the canoe out of the water, tipped it to empty it and brought it up onto the deck of the pontoon. "Oos you boy oos you?" the man said to Daryl, who stared at him blankly.

"Huh?" Daryl replied, not understanding a word.

"Was ya born on a raff?" he laughed. "I's asking yer name. I'm Elvis," he extended his hand and Daryl took it.

"Daryl," he replied. "And that's Carol," he added, pointing at her. Carol waved.

"Aye, the missus' a lookin' like a stick a gum," Elvis said, winking at Daryl. Carol was pretty sure it was a compliment in her favor.

"Yeah…" Daryl replied. He looked completely bewildered and it sounded like a question. Elvis seemed very good humoured. "What language are you speaking?" he asked, staring at the man.

Elvis bent over with laughter, then clapped Daryl on the shoulder, "Oh boy, you's never met an' newfie fore t'ave ya?"

"Newfie," Daryl repeated. "From Newfoundland?" Carol was actually surprised that Daryl knew the name of the East Coast province the man was from.

"New'fnlan," Elvis repeated.

"That's what I said… New-Found-Land," Daryl said once again.

"Ohhh no b'ye, yous sayin' it all wrong," Elvis grumbled good-naturedly. "New'fnlan, trys 'gain."

"New'fland," Daryl said, trying to get it right. "New'fnlan," he said one more time.

"Aye, you gots it now boy," Elvis smiled. "New'fnlan, born an raised. Live ere now, wit me wife, Brenda, on dat dere island, jus a gunshot away," he pointed across the lake. "Come an we fix up yer boat."

"You can fix it?" Carol asked in surprise. She had thought they were screwed.

"Course," Elvis nodded. "Just a lit'le patch and you be good as new." Carol couldn't help but smile at the man. He was absolutely adorable and just listening to him talk made her laugh, even if she only understood a quarter of what came out of his mouth, which was still a quarter more than Daryl was comprehending. "You bot look like yous been hauled trew a knot hole. Where ya longs at? I's a take you dere, den bring ya dis canoe when she's all fixed up tight."

Daryl looked at Carol for an answer and she rolled her eyes. "Just around there, campsite 23," she replied to Elvis. "Don't mind my friend here, he's a bit slow…" Elvis chuckled again. "Ah, Boy don't know 'is head from his arse eh?" Carol giggled and nodded in agreement while Daryl glared at her.

Elvis fired up the motor and zipped them quickly back to their campsite. He pulled up at the dock to let them out. "While ya's waitin', I be pleased if ya'd give these a try," he handed Daryl 2 condoms. "My company's a testin' em, see if people be up to buyin' them. They's maple tastin'," he added, looking at Carol. She blushed. He nudged Daryl with his elbow, "they ain't called Maple Moose Dick for nuttin'. Hope they ain't too big on ya boy."

He stood and walked over to Carol. Elvis picked up her hand and kissed it. "Take care, me love." Carol and Daryl stepped onto the dock. "I be 'round tomorrow sum time," he said with a wave, backing away from the dock and taking off.

"Did that just happen?" Daryl asked, looking stunned.

"That just happened," Carol said, reaching curiously for the condom packets. "Hmm, they really are called Maple Moose Dicks," she snickered, looking at the picture of a well hung moose on the package. She lifted the pack to her nose and sniffed in the aroma of maple. Something inside her stirred and she felt like a freaking nymphomaniac.

"They will fit me just fine," Daryl muttered.

"Oh I know that," Carol said, giving him a flirty smile. She held one up between her second and third finger, "but, wanna prove it?"

"Fuck yeah." Daryl scooped her up in his arms and made his way quickly for the tent.

It was like making love in a sauna and by the time they were ready for the condom they were both thoroughly sheened in sweat. As soon as she opened the package the entire tent was filled with an explosion of maple aroma. Carol rolled it on him. "Yup, it's perfect," she commented, before taking him immediately into her mouth. The sweet syrupy taste was absolutely delicious. If she wasn't a fan of blow jobs already, this particular condom flavour could have quickly changed her held the base with her hand to keep it securely in place, as she licked and sucked him, pausing after a few minutes to move to Daryl's mouth and share the taste.

She had been fully prepared to fuck him and the ache between her legs was a constant reminder of exactly where she wanted his dick, but Carol couldn't bring herself to stop sucking him off. The sounds he was making were very encouraging. That, coupled with the amazing taste and the fact she enjoyed the complete control of oral sex, kept his dick in her mouth, instead of between her legs.

"Carol. Carol, I'm gonna come if you don't stop…" Daryl warned her. It was his way of letting her know she needed to quick sucking and start fucking or lose the chance. She paused for a minute and looked at him, then smiled wickedly and went back to work. "Oh God… sweet fucking jesus…" he groaned. Carol could feel the muscles in his thighs tighten under one hand and his balls tighten in the other. "Fuck," he moaned as she continued to suck, while his body jolted and shuddered beneath her. She could feel warmth in the tip of the condom as it filled with cum. Finally, she pulled away, watching him while she licked the last of the maple flavour off her lips. "Sorry," he shrugged as his eyes fluttered open. "But I warned you…"

"Hmph," Carol sighed, rolling off her knees, back onto the bed. "I guess that's two you owe me now."

"Are we keeping score?" Daryl laughed.

"Um, of course," she replied rolling and biting his nipple playfully.

"Well in that case…" he shoved her over onto her back and moved between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and leaning his face in close. "Guess it's time to get caught up…"


	13. Chapter 13

The way he pleasured her orally was so incredible that afterwards Carol told Daryl he could call it even. She didn't come twice to rightfully even the score, but the one time she did was so delicious and exhilarating her body was still tingling during dinner, over an hour later.

After all the various forms of excitement that day they decided to call it a night just after dark because they were both truly exhausted. Carol climbed into the sleeping bag in a t-shirt and panties. Daryl of course got in bare-assed. It was actually a lot warmer that evening than it had been and after only a few minutes cuddled in the sleeping bag with him she was too hot. Carol unzipped her side and rolled out to cool off. Daryl was already snoring. She made herself comfortable, fluffed up her pillow and closed her eyes.

No sooner did she start to drift off when a noise woke her. "Hooooo, Hooooooo." Well at least it's not a cricket, she thought, attempting once again to nod off. "Hoooo, Hooooooo," came the owl again.

"Okay, seriously?" she muttered, sitting up. "Daryl… Daryl..." she nudged him when he didn't reply.

"Huh? What it is?" he mumbled. Before she could answer he was snoring again and Carol poked him.

"There's an owl out there. Do you hear it?" As if on cue the bird hooted again.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. I love owls… now can I go back to sleep?" Daryl grumbled.

"It's keeping me awake," Carol hissed. "Can you go chase it away or something?"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Daryl said, rubbing his eyes. "You want me to go out there, naked, in the middle of the night and try to find a vicious predator bird and chase it away?"

"Well you could get dressed first," Carol replied sweetly. Daryl ignored her and rolled over. She sighed in defeat as the bird seemingly gave a triumphant hoot. I fucking despise you birdie, she thought. "Hooooooo" was the reply. Carol growled in frustration. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep but every "Hooooo" made her eyes fly open again. She really was deliriously tired. An old owl joke she had heard a long time ago popped into her mind. What's the difference between and owl and an Irish funeral? One's awake in the night and the other's a wake in the day. Carol actually snorted as she finished the joke in her mind. It was moments like these that kept her awake a lot longer, on many occasions. Once her brain got going on something it was so hard to shut it off. The stupid owl jokes and puns kept rolling around in her head. They weren't even funny, but every once in a while she giggled out loud. A few times Daryl groaned, but didn't wake up.

Carol reached for her phone to check the time. Already over an hour since they'd gone to bed and she wasn't any closer to sleeping. Counting sheep never worked so she didn't even bother. It always started out great until around 15 or 16 when the sheep would trip on the fence and land on his face. Then the next few sheep would land on him as they jumped. Once he finally scurried away things would improve for another 10 sheep or so until the tie dyed hippie sheep started jumping, followed by the zombie sheep who were trying to eat them. It all ended in a massive chaotic game of tag or sometimes Red Rover. When it was Red Rover, the sheep got named too. Red rover, red rover we call Disco Fluffy over… Yep, counting sheep was most definitely out of the question.

Carol tossed… and turned… and tossed… and turned… She considered waking Daryl up and fucking him. Guys always say they sleep better after an orgasm… at that point she was willing to try anything. But he looked so peaceful between snores, she didn't have the heart to wake him again. That was until a light caught her eye from his side of the bed. His phone lit up. Carol leaned over him and picked it up. Holy shit, he just received a text. "Daryl, Daryl… wake up," she said, shaking him.

"Huh? What? Fuck… I'll get the owl in the morning," he sighed sleepily. "With my crossbow," he muttered. Carol giggled. "Seriously, Daryl, you got a text," she tried again, nudging him.

"Yeah, whatever… Not falling for that one again…" he said with a yawn. "Just go to sleep. I was having a great dream. You're wearing that outfit that Angelina Jolie wears in Tomb Raider…"

Carol rolled her eyes, "you know my boobs aren't that big right?"

"Hmm, doesn't matter… you looked fucking hot," Daryl sighed. She could see a tired smile on his lips. "Now shush, I'm gonna see if I can get back to where I was…" his voice trailed off and before she knew it he was snoring again. How the fuck do men fall asleep so fast? She wondered, envious. She resisted the urge to wake him again to share in her suffering and instead turned her attention back to the phone.

He must have got a signal just long enough to let the text through, because the phone said no service when she peeked. Let's see whose lucky message made it through… Oh Glenn, she read the name with a smile and then opened the text. Her heart started pounding as she read it: Hope u r still enjoying the alone time with Carol u wanted. U owe me. Seriously, tho.. U got this!

What the fuck? Carol thought. Daryl had planned it all to be alone with her? What did it mean? He wanted sex? He'd never tried anything at home, so why come all the way up to the mosquito infested North to put the moves on her. The privacy perhaps? But was it just sex? Or was it more… And if he was planning to have sex with her, why didn't he bring protection? What the hell is going on? Carol wondered. The text had really thrown her for a loop.

She had no idea what she was going to do with the information yet, but what she did know was that Daryl was not going to see that text message. She hit delete and then realized there were no other old messages on his phone either. It seemed strange, but she knew that you could set the phone to automatically delete messages after a certain amount of time - so maybe that was all it was. Carol had a strange flutter in her chest. Was there a chance he felt something more for her than friendship or sexual attraction? She was still clutching his phone when exhaustion finally won and she fell asleep.

When Carol woke the next morning Daryl was still out cold. She got up, got dressed and headed out to the woods to go pee. When she arrived back at the tent Daryl hadn't budged so she grabbed her toothbrush and went back out to freshen up, assuming he would be up before she was finished. But nothing. When she peeked back in the tent Daryl was still snoring, but he had rolled over onto his back and the sleeping bag was tangled in his legs, exposing parts of his naked body. There was just enough of his groin exposed to know he was sporting some serious wood, which gave her an idea. He started to stir as she climbed onto the mattress and slinked up towards him, between his legs.

Carol looked up at his face as she took his solid dick into her mouth. Daryl's eyes flew open with shock, but the expression quickly turned to one of pleasure as he realized what was happening. "Holy fuck, this is the best wake-up call ever," he sighed, stretching and causing his dick to grow even harder in her mouth. She licked and sucked gently to start, almost delicately, but started to gradually get faster and more aggressive to the point he couldn't hold back the groans of pleasure. Carol knew she was really good at what she was doing. One didn't have to be an expert for a man to enjoy his dick being sucked, but when one was… it was a whole different ball game.

She took him deep several times when all of a sudden his body jerked. Carol felt liquid in her throat and could taste something bitter. Instinctively she swallowed before her mind clued in completely, but when it did… she released him and violently gagged. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking half of it down while Daryl watched in amusement.

"Fuck, you could have warned me," she said, gagging again. Daryl was pretty much curled up in a ball with laughter by that point. "It's not funny asshole," she said, glaring at him.

"But…. But… you seriously… actually… gagged," he got out between laughs.

"Why wouldn't I?" Carol asked. "That shit is like swallowing a… a… rotten oyster or something…." That only made Daryl laugh even harder. "Fuck you," Carol said, trying to stay angry, but her resolve was slipping and she almost smiled.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said, taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself. "I just assumed that since you liked giving blow jobs that you didn't mind swallowing…"

"Oh God," Carol said, heaving again. "Even talking about it makes my stomach churn…" She inhaled and exhaled. "You know what assuming does, right?"

"Yup… but in this case it turned out pretty fucking funny," he snorted.

Carol shook her head and let the smile find her face. He was too cute. "Sometimes I really really hate you," she sighed, starting towards the tent flap.

"No you don't," came his standard reply. "Hey," he stopped her before she could leave. "Did I dream it or did you mention something about me getting a text last night?" Daryl asked, reaching for his phone. She was thankful she'd remembered to put it back where she took it from, first thing when she woke up.

"Must have been a dream," she said, heading out of the tent. She stuck her head back in, "maybe it was Carol Croft Tomb Raider that told you." She heard Daryl groan and giggled to herself as she wandered out to cook breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Carol noticed when she stepped out of the tent the next morning was their canoe pulled up on shore, all patched up and seemingly good to go. She was sad they'd missed Elvis. She was really hoping to see him again to offer their gratitude, but also-to watch him interact with Daryl again would have been hilarious. There was something sitting on the canoe and she wandered over to see what it was. Under a rock she found a note and a couple more Maple Moose Dicks.

It was hard to make out the scribbles, especially when it was evident that Elvis wrote the same way he talked. Carol had a feeling it was mostly for entertainment. If he worked for a company that developed products there was a pretty good chance he could speak and write so the average person could understand it.

The gist of the note was that their canoe was repaired and he'd paddled it over to make sure it didn't leak. And that he'd left more condoms because they had obviously enjoyed the first ones and were sleeping in. The note ended with a saying Carol had never heard before, but was actually strangely beautiful: Long may your big jib draw. He'd actually translated it for her too: may your sails always catch wind.

She tucked the note in her pocket, she planned to keep it as a momento of their trip and to remember the kind and funny man who had so graciously helped them out. Daryl appeared by her side, yawning. He looked at the canoe, "oh he returned it already, eh?" Carol turned and stared at him. "What?" Daryl asked.

"Did... You... Just... Say... Eh?" she replied with amusement.

"Oh, I don't know, did I?" he replied, trying not to grin.

"You've been trying to find the right moment for that word for days, haven't you?" Carol asked, the corners of her mouth turning up. At least he'd actually used it correctly.

"Maybe... Are you impressed?" Daryl asked, looking rather pleased with himself.

"No," Carol said, crossing her arms. "Don't you have to have a degree in Canadian to be allowed to use that word?"

"I'm sure I'm a welcomed member of this country," Daryl joked. "They love me here. I ain't your typical 'merican, ya know."

Carol snorted. If ever there was a 'typical redneck from the south' he was it. "Well they might not when you start throwing that word around you adorable jackass," she said, with a laugh. She handed him the condoms Elvis had left and fished the note out of her pocket. "I'll tell ya what, you translate this note, word for word and I'll personally induct you as a Canadian citizen and you will have all liberties and freedoms bestowed upon you, including using the word 'eh' as often as you like." She passed him the note. "Don't lose it though, I'm keeping it," she added, leaving him staring at the paper with a look of bewilderment as she headed off to start breakfast.

Carol was thinking about the text from Glenn while she cooked. The trip was almost over and Daryl hadn't said anything to hint that he felt differently towards her, but his personality certainly had changed - and there was the sex of course - but it was just sex, right? It led her to believe that maybe all he did want was to get in her pants. Which also led her to wonder if she was okay with that. It had been fun, a lot of fun. He'd satisfied her in ways she'd been needing. But was it possible to just go home and go back to normal? And did she want to go back to normal? Carol glanced at him, so cute and lovable, still trying to figure out the note, and she felt something. It wasn't the same urge to just jump his bones, it was different. She wanted to hug him and just stay in his arms for a long, long time while he hugged her back. No, Carol decided, she couldn't just go back to normal. She needed an explanation and she needed to know what his intentions were.

Carol decided right then, she would give Daryl until bedtime to say something on his own, but if he didn't then she would confess about the text. "I can't believe this is our last night," she commented sitting down to eat breakfast. She decided subtle hints that they were running short on time might be helpful.

"I know, me neither," Daryl sighed. Did she see something flash in his eyes? Or was she just seeing something because she wanted to. Daryl was looking at her curiously, "what's wrong with you? You look weird…"

"You look weird," Carol shot back childishly. She laughed, realizing how stupid it sounded. "Sorry, maybe I'm just tired… from all our extracurricular activities."

"Well rest up, it's our last night in that tent… I plan to make the best of it," he waggled his eyebrows and Carol laughed again. He was so damn charming but it was so different. It's not like he didn't have moments with cute, funny or witty remarks but they were normally crude jokes or sarcastic, even hostile jabs. She knew him and she knew no matter how venomous he sounded that Daryl was completely harmless. She knew he had potential to be witty, but it was just so different how his words came out as confident - almost cocky, flirting.

She wondered if she would be able to resist his advances when they got home, if we was indeed just looking for a friend with benefits. Somewhere inside she had an inkling there was more, but she was afraid to allow those feelings into her mind. No sense getting her feelings hurt if she was wrong. "I also have plans for this afternoon," Daryl said. "Geez you're looking weird again, stop that…" he added.

Carol glared at him and then addressed the part before where he mentioned plans. "What plans?"

"It's a surprise," Daryl replied with an evil grin, knowing she hated surprises. It wasn't the surprise itself she hated, just the not knowing part before the reveal.

"Darylllllllllll," she whined. "Come on, just tell me. Please?"

"All I'll tell you is that it involves one last trip into town," he offered.

"Well that tells me abso-fucking-lutely nothing," Carol huffed.

"That's why it's called a surprise Muffin," Daryl replied, blinking his eyelashes innocently in a way that made her want to punch him or maybe kiss him, she wasn't really sure. "Listen, enjoy the morning, rest up, and after lunch we're heading to town." He stood to start clearing breakfast, but before he did Daryl handed her back the note, "I've said my last 'eh' because the only thing I could figure out was the end where he translated the saying." Carol laughed and took the note - she wasn't the least bit surprised.

She took his advice and spent the afternoon relaxing on the dock, trying to ignore Woody Woodpecker, Jiminy Cricket, and Donald Duck while she read. Nature was very interesting. It was supposed to be peaceful and most of the time it was, but it was definitely not quiet or serene. Nope, nature was loud in the still of the morning, the lazy afternoon and the middle of the night.

Lunch was a quick sandwich and then it was time to leave. "What should I wear?" Carol asked, hoping it might give her some kind of clue.

"Whatever you want, doesn't really matter," Daryl replied, not budging with any info.

"I hate you right now," she exclaimed.

"Yup, but you'll get over it. Let's go," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the canoe he'd already moved back into the water.

When they arrived in town Daryl pulled into the gas station where they'd been buying ice. "Oh no, I'm not going in there again…" Carol started.

"Relax," Daryl laughed. "I'll go this time. I won't be long… I hope."

It was a full 20 minutes before he returned with something in his hand. When Daryl climbed in the Jeep she could see it was a paper with directions and a sharpie. "Why the heck do you need a Sharpie?" Carol asked. "You're not a celebrity. Pretty sure no one's gonna ask for an autograph."

"You'll see, really soon. Here," he handed her the paper. "Help me follow those directions."

Carol read through it and then helped him navigate until they stopped at the end of a dirt path and he put the Jeep in park and killed the engine. "We're here," he announced.

"This is my surprise?" she asked, looking around skeptically. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was a big open field on one side and a forest on the other. "Is this where I die? And you bury the body?" she joked.

"If you die, it makes this whole thing pointless," Daryl said, grabbing the Sharpie and hopping out of the Jeep. Carol shook her head in confusion, but followed. What could he possibly need a Sharpie for out here? "While we're walking I have a confession…" Daryl started. Carol's heart rate picked up. Was he actually going to tell her the truth? "There never was anyone coming on this trip but you and I…"

Carol wasn't sure what to say… should she act shocked or admit the truth about the text? It seemed like a good time for honesty. "I know," she replied. "I have a confession too…."

Daryl stopped walking and looked at her in surprise. "When I told you that you were getting a text the other night, I wasn't lying. You did get a text. I read it and deleted it."

"What? You serious? Who was it from? What did it say?" he hit her with a barrage of questions.

"Please don't be mad…" Carol started. "It was from Glenn saying he hoped you were enjoying your alone time with me."

"Oh shit…" Daryl sighed. "So you already knew… and you didn't say anything?" He started to walk again and Carol was relieved that he didn't seem the least bit angry.

"Well, uh… I was hoping you'd admit it yourself," she replied. "I was going to say something tonight if you didn't…"

"Here we are," Daryl announced, interrupting her. "Let's forget about all of that for now okay?" he suggested. Carol looked at a huge rock on the ground in front of them with writing all over it. There were names, lots of names, couples, in hearts.

"What is this?" Carol asked, intrigued.

"Locals call it the Love Rock," Daryl explained. "Here, come sit." He held out his hand and they both sat on the rock. "I was told that it's a special rock," he said with a smirk. Carol could tell he didn't truly believe it. "They say if you write your name and the name of your partner on here it will bring you happiness and success in your relationship."

Carol chuckled, but the girl inside her was totally suckered in by the romantic sentiment. "So why are we here?" she whispered, looking up at Daryl as her heart rate picked up.

He held up the sharpie and pulled the lid off, "I was wondering if you might like to give it a try?" Daryl gave her a sexy grin, "whaddya say Peltier, wanna go steady?"

Carol took the marker from his hand and put the cap back on. Daryl looked horrified. "I can't give you an answer yet - not until you give me back the real Daryl." She saw his face turn bright red and she was overcome with relief - it was a good start. "Tell me what's really going on," she said gently. "Start from the beginning." His cheeks were still pink and she almost felt bad for shattering his confidence - but she needed to know what had changed him and why before she could make a huge decision about their future.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: For some reason I thought this was the last chapter but there's one more. Whoopsie. I hope for anyone who was questioning Daryl's OOC behaviour that this chapter explains it. I had planned this from the start so I appreciate those who kept reading all this time. Thank you! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 15**

"I've been seeing a shrink and Glenn," Daryl blurted out. He looked away and his face went even more red than it already was.

"Wait… what?" Carol was not only shocked but confused. "You mean Glenn's been counselling you? About what?"

"No, no, no," Daryl shook his head. "I mean yes… well kind of," he looked exasperated.

"Okay, calm down," Carol said gently as she touched his leg to comfort him. "One step at a time. You're seeing a shrink?" she asked, giving him somewhere to start.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her from behind the hair that had fallen in his eyes, like a child who had done something wrong. "Her name is Denise," he said softly. "Been meeting with her 'bout a year now."

"A year?" Carol gasped. "Daryl… you didn't tell me… I had no idea…" She was in a state of shock. They told each other everything and this was huge.

"I couldn't," he mumbled. "I was doing it for you… sorta. I mean for me… but because of you.. Fuck," he hissed, struggling to find the words. "I'm not like this anymore when I talk to her. We've worked on expressing myself - gettin' out my feelings… So why can't I… with you?"

Carol realized whatever he was about to tell her was huge and he was incredibly nervous. She had just shot a big hole in what he'd planned and she'd thrown him off his game completely. If they were going to get anywhere she needed to be calm and supportive. "You can," she assured him. "Why did you decide to go to her? To Denise?" Carol knew they could get through it if she guided him - at least to start.

Daryl looked more nervous than ever before he finally spoke, "Because I wanted to, ya know, take the next step with you and I couldn't." Carol's heart started to pound. Was he serious? He'd been thinking about being with her, as more than friends, for a year? Or more. "With all the shit I went through as a kid…" Carol knew all about the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his father - just like he knew all about what she'd been through with Ed. "I thought maybe that's what was holding me back. I ain't never had anyone who loved me after my Ma died… I was scared to try - even though I knew I wanted to."

"Daryl," she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Carol couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew their relationship was special and they were connected as friends in ways that many people would never experience in a lifetime. But he spent an entire year in therapy - for her.

"Denise is amazing," he said, finally smiling. "She's kinda weird, dorky... but you'd like her and I know she'd like you." Carol knew the chances of her and Denise meeting, other than during a therapy session, was pretty slim. There were rules in her profession. "Maybe when we get back you can come to a session with me?" he asked nervously. "Even if you say no…"

"Let's get through the rest first," she said gently, with a reassuring smile.

Daryl nodded. "So yeah… we worked through the abuse first and once I got feeling better about that… We moved on to you… us… relationships, ya know? She always tried to keep it general, but I knew the only one I wanted was you," he admitted with another little blush. "We tried a lot of things to work on my confidence… but the one that worked best was like… acting it out - role play I think she called it." He took a breath. "That's where Glenn came in…"

Carol was curious about how the role play thing worked. She knew it was obviously something professional and she tried not to be bothered by the idea that Daryl was talking to another person as if they were her. "Glenn taught me… game - that's what he called it. We practiced a lot, so many scenarios, movie scenes all kinds of stuff," he licked his lips. "I wanted to be confident, and flirt with you… like you did with me," Daryl continued. "But I just… I didn't know what to say back or how to act."

"You know I did it to tease you most of the time… at first," Carol said with a little smile. Early on she flirted with him because she knew it made him blush and he was so adorable when he was all awkward. Later on as she started to have deeper feelings for him she continued to flirt but there was intent there, whether she consciously wanted to admit it or not. "I'm sorry if I made it worse," she added, realizing that her teasing him likely didn't help when he was struggling with how to respond to her. "I didn't know…"

"Nah, nah," Daryl shook his head. "It ain't like that at all. It was good you did that, it helped me get better at knowing what to say."

Carol was still confused about something. "But how come it was so sudden? The change in you? If you'd been practicing… how come you didn't change more at home - before the trip?"

"Glenn," he said, giving her a sheepish look. "He made me promise that if he was gonna help me out that I would have to pick a time to put everything we've practiced into play."

"So was this trip his idea?" Carol asked.

"Nah, it was my idea. I wanted to be somewhere different if I was gonna act different… so I came up with this idea. I didn't think you would come if you knew it was just gonna be us - so I tricked you," he explained. "I'm sorry, but we'd worked so hard and I just couldn't risk you saying no." He paused and then finally looked her in the eye, "Are ya mad?"

There it was - that shy insecurity that had melted her heart from day one. "I'm not mad," Carol said as she took the lid off the marker. "But you gotta promise me one thing… If I do this… if _we_ do this… I need the old Daryl back sometimes too…" She smiled at him. "This new version is pretty sexy," she said, biting her lip. "But I've always thought the old one was pretty sexy too."

Daryl nodded. "Deal." He looked at the marker in her hand. "Does this mean…"

Carol didn't respond, instead she found a somewhat blank spot and wrote: Carol + Daryl 4 Ever. "Does that answer your question?" she asked putting the lid back on. Daryl nodded and his smiled widened. "Good. And you know what I heard? If you kiss after you write your name on the rock it helps your chances even more," she teased.

Daryl sat and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. "I've wanted this for a long time you know," he whispered, touching her cheek. Without his story she never would have believed his words so easily, but he'd gone through so much to get where they finally were and she knew he meant every word.

Carol hadn't realized it before the trip, but she knew then that she had too. Of course she never thought it would happen, so she never entertained the idea much. But she had considered it, for far longer than she'd realized back then. "Me too," she breathed, leaning in to brush his lips. Carol sunk into his lap as they kissed. It was like every other kiss they'd shared - sexy, passionate, leaving her craving more, but there was definitely something different. It was a tenderness or sweetness perhaps that told her he cared about her on a deeper level. Carol knew for sure it was far more than physical after the kiss ended. She was already looking forward to the next time they had sex, hoping he might be a little shy and hesitant at first. It would be so sweet and sexy to see his cheeks flush a bit and she wondered what it would be like if he just completely let his guard down.

She was about to speak when something caught her eye. "Oh for fuck sakes," she whispered. "Is it too late to cross it out? Because I swear you're a jinx Dixon. Bad news just follows you around."

"What are you..."

"Shhh," Carol hissed, grabbing his cheeks and gently turning his head.

"Oh fuck..." he muttered.

"Should we run?" Carol eyed the big fat skunk that was waddling in their direction. "No wait…" Something came to mind. "If you don't move they will walk right by," she whispered.

They sat perfectly still in silence. She could feel her heart pounding in fear. The last thing she wanted was for the two of them to smell like skunk for the foreseeable future. Luck happened to be on their side as the black and white animal wandered by and disappeared back into the woods.

Carol jumped off him and stood, "let's run now." She took off for the Jeep with Daryl right behind her.

They stopped and leaned against the vehicle to catch their breath. "What are you now, the Skunk Whisperer?" he asked, panting.

"Zip it," Carol gasped. "I saw it on the Discovery Channel. Right after I watched large mammals mating in the wild... It must have stuck with me to block out the memory of feral elephant grunts,"she said with a shiver.

"God you're so weird sometimes," Daryl said shaking his head in amusement.

"Thank you," Carol replied, taking it as a compliment. "Haven't you ever ran into one of those in the woods?"

"Course I have," he nodded. "But I shoot em before they have a chance." That was one area he was and always would be confident in. The man could drop anything with his crossbow and rarely missed his target.

"Sooooo what further romantic endeavours do you have planned?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, uh, I hadn't actually thought past this part," he admitted. "But I can wing it, get in,"

Daryl said, unlocking the Jeep. "How about dinner? Your choice… beer and wings, wine and fine Canadian cuisine, burgers and whiskey?"

"Why on earth would you pair burgers with whiskey?" Carol asked.

"I dunno," Daryl shrugged pulling out to the main road. "Maybe because I feel like a good burger and I'm always up for whiskey?"

"So is that the one you want me to pick?" she chuckled.

"It's your choice… but I do know where to find the best burger in town…" Norman replied with a grin.

"Is it the same place you get the wings and fine cuisine?"

Daryl glanced at her in amusement, "Perhaps…."

"Well in that case I pick burgers and wine," Carol said. "I've heard the ice wine from Niagara is incredible, I hope they have some."

"If they don't we can go back to that LCBO place…" Daryl suggested. She laughed. Clearly he had a new favourite store. She was so happy that things were back to normal for them. Their banter was no different than it had ever been, and he was so relaxed because he didn't have to be anyone other than who he was.

Carol waited until their food arrived to mention something to Daryl. "So, you realize that every time we've been in town you probably had a cell signal, right?"

"Why do you think I wanted to come to town so often?" he replied. "There's also one spot on the other side of the island… but you gotta wade out into the lake a bit…" He chucked when he saw the look on her face. "What? You think I could have got through all of that without a pep talk or two from Glenn?" He blinked his eyes. "And do you really think it takes me that long to have a shit?"

"You deleted all your messages," Carol replied.

"You snooped my messages?" he gasped in fake shock.

"You knew I would... " she sighed, annoyed by how he knew her so well she couldn't get away with anything.

"Just playing it safe," he replied with a grin.

By that point Carol was on her third glass of wine and the first two were hitting her hard. And by the time she was finished her third glass of wine she was extremely buzzed and feeling rather frisky. She slipped off her shoe and rubbed her foot up Daryl's leg. His eyes snapped immediately to hers and his cheeks burned - success, she thought. Carol gave him a sexy smile. He still had a lot of food on his plate. She continued to torture him with her intentions as he ate faster. Daryl flagged their server and she approached their table. "Can we get our bill," he said, biting back a moan as Carol reached his groin area with her foot. "You need to stop that," he hissed when the server left. "Or you're gonna have me walking out of here with a huge boner."

"I don't see a problem with that," Carol said sweetly, wiggling her toes. She knew she would be in control this time and he would enjoy every second of it.

"Jesus woman," he groaned. Daryl grabbed his wallet and dropped two brown bills on the table. "Fuck the cheque, let's go." He stood, left his ¾ glass of whiskey and coke, and reached for her hand.

"I can't believe you left good whiskey," Carol commented as they were speeding down the road towards the lake.

"I only got one sip of it too," he replied. "But there are some things I enjoy even more than whiskey." Daryl's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror and he swore. "Oh fuck…"

Carol turned and saw the flashing lights behind them as Daryl pulled the Jeep off to the side of the road. She laughed and patted his leg. "Hey, what would a trip to Canada be without meeting one of Ontario's finest?" She opened the glove box and pulled out his ownership. "Just make it quick okay? I wanna fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Okay this time I really am done this one. Thank you guys for reading. Everyone have a great day._

 **Chapter 16**

"He was friendly," Carol commented as they pulled back onto the road at a much slower pace. "Though I don't think he was too impressed when you called him a Mountie and asked where his red suit was," she giggled. At that point Daryl was damn lucky that the officer was in a good mood and likely used to dealing with American tourists.

After making them sweat it out for a while the officer came back and told Daryl he would let him off with a warning. Carol made the mistake of wondering out loud what else could possibly go wrong, just minutes before the Jeep started to shake and Daryl had to pull over yet again.

"Fuck," she heard him yell in frustration. It was loud and she heard it clearly from inside the vehicle. Daryl came to her window and Carol put the glass down. "Any chance you know how to change a tire on a Jeep?" he asked.

"Of course I know how to change a tire," she scoffed. "Why don't you?"

Daryl shrugged, "never needed to learn before, just called AAA. If it was a bike - no problem, but I ain't never changed one on a vehicle..." He stared at her, "well, what are you waiting for?"

Carol glared at him, "I said I know how to change it, but knowing and doing are two completely different things."

"Well, how about I do the doing and you just tell me what you know," Daryl suggested, pulling open her car door.

"This is not going to go well at all," Carol muttered under her breath, thinking back to the tent construction with a smile. If that was an indication of his handyman skills, they were in trouble. "Okay, so first thing we need is a jack," she said, climbing out of the Jeep.

"Oh… a jack… yeah…" Daryl gave her a sheepish grin. "I guess we're not doing anything because I don't have one."

"Oh. My. God." Carol said, staring at him in disbelief. "You had to at least know we needed a jack." The buzz she had from the wine was fading quickly.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead…

"Or at all," she interrupted.

"No need to get all Crankypants," Daryl grumbled.

"It's cold and it's getting dark and the massive swarm of bugs will be starting their hunt for my blood any second and I was kinda buzzed and…" she pouted. "Worst of all I'm incredibly horny."

"Well fuck, I could just lift the damn Jeep like Superman," Daryl snorted. "Because I'm every bit as horny as you are." He reached out and slid a hand around her body, cupping her ass. "Or we could just get that part out of the way right now?" Carol had to admit that she liked this extra flirty side of him and really hoped he would end up a mixture of this and the old shy Daryl sometimes too.

Carol was seriously considering it when a set of headlights appeared. "I fucking hope this guy has a jack," she said, waving her arms for the car to stop. As the vehicle approached she realized it was a cop car and out hopped the very same officer that had pulled Daryl over a few minutes ago.

"Good thing I got you to slow down or you might have rolled her when that tire blew," he joked. "Need a hand?"

The officer had obviously changed a tire or two in his life. He had the spare on in no time and the flat tire attached to the back of the Jeep so Daryl could have it repaired at home. It was almost dark and the only flashlight they had were cell phone lights to canoe back to the island. But they managed and were soon pulling up the canoe on shore at their campsite.

"People are so nice here," Daryl commented as they headed for the tent. "We should move to Canada. I like it."

Carol snorted. "People are nice at home too, but we just happen to have a much bigger population, more room for assholes in the mix."

"You wouldn't consider moving here?" he asked.

He actually sounded serious so Carol gave him a serious answer. "I would consider buying a cottage and visiting often, but move here? It's lovely, but our friends and family are back in Georgia... I couldn't be this far away from them."

"Okay," Daryl replied, ducking into the tent.

Carol followed him, "Just okay? What does okay mean?"

"Okay, we'll buy a cottage," he said, grinning at her.

Carol just shook her head. She knew neither one of them could afford a cottage in another country but she continued on with the fantasy. "Just promise me you won't buy one on an island okay?"

"Deal." Daryl reached for her. "Now, didn't you mention something about being horny?" he asked, pulling off her shirt. It was the only reminder she needed to get right back to the state of arousal she'd been in after leaving the restaurant. "You realize this will be our first time as a couple, right?"

Carol hadn't really thought of it that way and wondered if it would feel any different, especially if he let down his guard and was just the sweet man she have loved for a long time. "You're right, my expectations are so much higher, can you live up to them?" she teased.

It was dark, but she knew he was blushing and it made her so happy. "I have a trick or two up my sleeve," he said finally, in a sweet low voice, not the same cocky voice he'd used before. Daryl gently grazed her nipples with his fingertips, watching them grow stiff and hard. Then right away he played the trump card when he put a finger under her chin and lifted it, "I love you Carol."

She was sure her heart was going to explode into a million pieces. Until he said those words to her she hadn't known how much she needed to hear them. "I love you too," she whispered. It was an odd moment because their relationship had been built on fun, flirty interaction. Of course they had extremely emotional conversations about their past, but that was early on and it was about the past, not the future. They rarely got serious or deep anymore though. But this was both as serious and deep as two people could get. Their first declaration of love. It was one thing to think it to yourself and quite another to express it to the object of your affection. Daryl loved her and Carol loved him back.

She found out right away that this time would be different. There was something softer in his touch, more delicate. When he laid her on the mattress Daryl touched her like she was the most special thing in the universe, like he wanted to learn every curve of her body and commit it to memory. Yet there were also moments she caught his hand trembling and it made her heart pound even harder. She almost didn't notice that he hadn't put on a condom because she was so lost in the emotion, but when he spread her legs and went to enter her Carol stopped him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope," Daryl replied, moving to penetrate.

"Seriously Daryl, just get one, quick," Carol encouraged him.

"We don't need it," he persisted. Carol went to speak but he interrupted. "I've had a vasectomy."

"What?" Carol squeaked, sitting up in shock.

Daryl looked embarrassed and he shrugged. "Promise you won't laugh okay?"

Carol gave him a strange look but agreed, "I promise." She felt goosebumps on her body as he spoke.

He took a deep breath and rubbed her leg, "I knew I was going to tell you how I felt at some point on this trip. I wanted our first time after I told you to be special, different… ya know? I mean, I know we did it without protection in the lake, but I pulled out so it's not really the same. This time we can be completely together, nothing between us.."

Carol stared at him in disbelief. "That is either the stupidest or the most romantic thing I have ever heard," she breathed.

"It's likely both," Daryl said, with a chuckle.

"But Daryl, why? Why did you do it?" He hadn't explained what she was really curious about - only why he hadn't told her before.

"My dad," he said softly. "I did it in my 20s. I didn't want there to be any chance I could have a kid and do what my dad did to me." Carol was pretty sure her heart broke in half hearing his admission. She felt tears sting her eyes and she couldn't stop them from rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry," Daryl said. "I did it. It's over and I'm okay with it. I promise. Unless you aren't…" he looked panicked.

"No, no, it's not about me… I just…" she reached out and touched his face. "I know you… you would never do anything like that."

"I know that now," he replied, brushing away more of her tears. "Me and Denise worked through it. It's okay - I swear."

"You don't care that you'll never have kids?" she whispered, thinking of Sophia and how empty her life would have been if her baby had never been born. Carol knew that not all people wanted children but once you had one it was just so hard to understand.

"I know I ain't really her daddy, but in all the time I've known you I've always kinda thought of Sophia as…" his voice trailed off when Carol gasped. "I'm sorry, that was outta line - I shouldn't have…"

"No, stop," Carol interrupted him. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," she gushed, tears spilling again but for a totally different reason. "She's always looked up to you. You're the closest thing to a father she's had for years… or for her whole life really," she admitted. Daryl had been the man in Sophia's life for years and Carol had always thought their relationship was beautiful. She'd even caught herself wondering sometimes what it would have been like if Sophia really was Daryl's.

"You think she'd gonna be okay with this?" Daryl asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Carol smiled, thinking back to a conversation she'd had with Sophia many months ago where she was sad about Carl having a perfect family when it was just the two of them. Daryl had even come up in the conversation but Carol shut that idea down - never expecting it could possibly happen. "Oh she's gonna be ecstatic," Carol assured him. "Trust me."

When they touched each other again the conversation ended and they picked up where they had left off. The second he was inside her Carol forgot about everything but how amazing it felt and how much she loved him. Their lovemaking was different - very different. It was special and perfect and beyond anything she could have imagined. She loved the way he trembled when he touched her sometimes, either he was nervous or just so filled with emotion he couldn't control the shake - but it was sexy, so beautiful and innocent. Any time their eyes met she could see his were just as filled with love as hers were and she wondered how she couldn't have seen that before? He pleased her in every way with absolutely nothing between them - completely united. It was nothing short of perfection.

It was certainly a trip she was never going to forget. She'd had the best sex of her life, met an adorable Newfie, hustled a hustler at pool, and fell in love with her best friend. As they lay in each other's arms afterwards Carol felt safe and happy. How could she want anything more than that?

Just as she was about to fall asleep something caught her attention and her eyes flew open. Before she could say a word Daryl was already climbing out of bed and reaching for a flashlight. "Yeah, yeah, I'll find the cricket, relax."

She took a deep breath and smiled, he knew her so well. "I love you Pookie," she sighed, staring at his bare ass as he crawled around trying to kill a bug so she could sleep. This is true love, she thought, suppressing a giggle when Daryl started swearing profusely at the cricket.

When he finally climbed back into bed with her and heard the mosquito buzzing Daryl gave her a look. "You're on your own. Honeymoon's over."

Carol laughed and started her last mosquito hunt of the trip, finally splatting the bug in the middle of his forehead. "Night Muffin," she said, lying back down beside him.

"Night Skunk Whisperer," he retorted. They both burst into a fit of laughter. When they calmed down Daryl wrapped her in his arms and Carol fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **The End** _ **\- Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
